The Crystal, The Silver, and The Sky
by FallenxLinkin
Summary: After the Rainbow Representative Battle everything turns out to be normal except for Hibari's kiss and Mukuro's kindness. Until one day, Tsuna had a fight with one of Checker Face's race. He was bound by something he cannot tell and something he must hide. Pieces he must find to solve the curse untold and to save the ones he loves most...
1. Prologue

**Part I : The Crystal**

**Prologue: How It All Started**

After the Rainbow representative battle, everyone was sent to the same hospital. Being the Vongole Family the Vongole Family, they destroyed half of the hospital on the first day. So Reborn decided to send them in different hospitals. The Cavalone Family, Basil, and the Varia were sent to Italy for better medication. Byakuran and his family was asked to stay. That leaves the tenth Vongole and Shimoun Family to Namimori Hospital. Given the fact that Mukuro and Hibari hates to be ordered around, Reborn promised Hibari a good fight while he promised Mukuro a wonderful reward. Satisfying Hibari's thirst of blood and Mukuro's curiosity, they both agreed, giving Tsuna a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was an early and bright Saturday morning when Tsuna woke up. _What a peaceful day. I hope nothing could ruin this wonderful day, _he wished. Before he could step outside his room, he was greeted by a green hammer on the face. "Reborn! Is that the proper way of greeting an exhausted student?" Tsuna asked while rubbing his forehead. "I thought I heard someone suspicious, so I got armed." Reborn explained. "It's only natural Dame-Tsuna"

"That's not natural at all!" Tsuna argued.

"Yes it is."

"No, no it's not. Because no one is here but me and the windows are always closed."

"Well it's really rare for you to wake up so early in the morning." Reborn said. "I thought it was someone trying to sneak and kill the Vongole 10th." Tsuna paled at the thought of someone sneaking in and choking him using a pillow or maybe killing everyone inside the house. Then he noticed something. "Wait, wait, wait! Who says I'm gonna be the Vongole 10th?", he asked."Aren't you already? If only the Inheritance Ceremony wasn't disrupted, you would become the official successor of Vongole Family." Reborn answered. "Now hurry up and get ready, we're going out and when I say we I mean you and when I say out I mean to the Namimori Hospital."

"Wait, why do we- I have to go there?" Tsuna asked.

"As the their boss it's your duty to ensure the health of your family."

"But I'm not their boss-"

"Yes, yes you are. No more arguments. Shut up and hurry up or I'll shoot you." Reborn said as Leon changed into a gun. "HIEEEE! I'm going, I'm going!", Tsuna screamed. "Stop shouting or you'll wake up every living soul in this neighborhood." Reborn said. Tsuna held his mouth and went to the bathroom. He had a warm shower and after that he brushed his teeth. Then he went back to his room to change. As he was changing, he heard some noises down the kitchen and assumed that his mom is already awake and preparing breakfast.

He went down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw his mom in her apron and wrapping some bento boxes. "Morning mom.", Tsuna greeted. "Ara, Tsu-kun Good morning. Why are you so early?" Nana asked his son. " Reborn said I should go visit my friends in the hospital." Tsuna explained. "Well Reborn-kun did told me why they are there." She said sadly. "He did?" Tsuna asked warily. "What? Yes. He told me that you were supposed to go to a park to have a picnic when the car you borrowed crashed." She answered and continue her wrapping. "Reborn told you that?" Tsuna asked. "Yes I did." Reborn said, appearing out of no where. "Thank goodness that you're all safe though, Tsu-kun. I was really worried!" Nana said. Tsuna smiled and felt guilty. He was lying to his mom every time they got injured or they have to face a dangerous battle. He wished he could tell his mom the truth but he can't involved her anymore than this. "Sorry for always worrying you, mom." he said sadly. Nana could see that his son is hiding something important. Something he can't share but she understands. Then Nana dropped all her materials and hugged her son. Reborn knew better than to interrupt there moment even if it means getting a little late than he calculated. "It's okay Tsu-kun. As long as you are safe. I am your mother after all. It's my duty to worry about you. Don't forget that I'll always be here." she whispered as if she was holding back a cry. Then Tsuna realized that he never saw his mom cry before nor make a sad face. He returned the hug even if it was choking him and rests his head on his mother's delicate shoulders. She withdrew from her choking hug and said, "Now hurry up. It's about time the hospital opens for visitors."

"Yeah, we- I better get going." Tsuna said smiling again. "Oh and Tsu-kun, bring this bento boxes for your friends. I made ten and I don't know if this would satisfy them."

"Ten? Mom isn't that a little too much?"

"Is it? No, I don'think so. The foods in the hospital taste nothing because they are very wary of the patients' health. Send my regards to them."

"Okay?"

_How am I supposed to carry all those lunches. It's not like I could ask Reborn for help, _he thought. He sighed, shook his head and thanked his mom. He waved good-bye to Reborn and Nana as he left the Sawada household. Before he could get far, he heard his mom said 'I love you' and 'be careful'. He was thankful to have a mother like Nana and wished that she would always be cheerful.

* * *

When he arrived at the Namimori Hospital, he was greeted by a surprise. Almost everyone was out of their beds. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei were scheduled to get out of the hospital today. "Hey guys! I thought you weren't scheduled to be out of the hospital until Monday?" Tsuna asked. "Juudaime! Sorry for the late notice. Reborn-san told us not tell you." Gokudera apologized and smiled sheepishly. Yamamoto, grinning like there's no tomorrow, slung his arm on Gokudera's shoulder and said, "As long as we're alright that's fine, right Tsuna?"

"Oi, how many times do I have to tell you to give respect to Juudaime? And keep your hands off me!" Gokudera yelled as his ears turned red. "It's okay Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled cheerfully. "Sawada! We're all fine to the extreme! How about you?", Ryohei asked loudly. "Oh, I'm fine too Onii-san and I think we shouldn't create any more noise. Most of the patients are resting and we might get in trouble if we woke Hibari-san up." Tsuna explained nervously. Ryohei nodded while grinning and asks while pointing at the thing Tsuna is carrying, "Are those weights?"

"What?" he looked down at the package he's carrying and remembered that he has to give it to them. "No! Mom cooked these and asked me to give to you. She also sends you her regards." he explained while distributing the lunches. "Say thank you to the extreme for us, Sawada!" Ryohei said. "Well I better get going. I've been worrying Kyoko ever since so I'm gonna make it up to here. Bye Sawada, Yamamoto, and Octopus-Head!"

"I told you to don't call me that!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Hmp, But I'll give you this one day an exception." Tsuna smiled as he saw a small glint of smile in Gokudera's face. The he said, "Okay Onii-san, be careful on your way.".

"I better get going to Tsuna. I'd really love to stay and chat but I promised my old man to help him with the store." Yamamoto said cheerfully. "And I think Gokudera's coming too, right?"

"Although I hate to agree with the baseball freak, I must go. Forgive me Juudaime." Gokudera bowed so low that his head almost hit the floor. "No it's alright. Be careful on your way and Gokudera-kun please stand up. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than this." Tsuna said. Gokudera stood up and said, "As you wished."

"Alright then. Wait one second, I'll just get our stuffs." and Yamamoto went along the corridor to go get there stuffs. After a half a minute he was back and bid Tsuna farewell. Tsuna waved good-bye as he watched his two best friends disappear in the distance. _Alright! Time to deliver mom's gifts._

* * *

"Would you like to eat the food given to us before going home?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera.

"Who wants to eat with you?" Gokudera snapped. Yamamoto forced a laugh and carry on. Gokudera noticed the sudden change in his aura and said, "Well I am kinda hungry. The foods in that hospital taste nasty." Yamamoto brighted up at his statement and said, "Great! Come one let's go to the park and watch the cherry blossoms."

"I'm not doing this for you though or something like that." Gokudera muttered as his ears turned bright red. Yamamoto grinned and tried to hold a laugh.

"I know."

He grabbed Gokudera's hand and he dragged him all the way to the park. For once, Gokudera didn't argue instead he smiled secretly while watching Yamamoto's running back.

* * *

Tsuna asked the nurse which rooms are the Kokuyu Gang and Hibari staying in and she said that they are in room 27, room 18 and room 69. She said that the Kokuyu gang insisted that they stay together since it's not their territory. He forced a laugh as the nurse said that she that they were weird. He said his thanks and went to the said rooms. Since used the elevator, he went up to room 69 since it's in the highest floor. He knocked three times until Chikusa opened the door. "Good Morning Vongole Decimo." he said.

"Good Morning." Tsuna said brightly. "Is everyone awake now?"

"Yes. We are after all, scheduled to be out today."

"Huh? You guys too?"

"Yes."

"Is that so. May I come in?"

"It's not my place to decide but sure."

He peaked inside the room before entering. The room was quite big and it's composed of four beds but no one and saw Chrome, M.M., Flan, and Ken fully dressed. "Boss. Good Morning." Chrome greeted. "Morning Chrome. How are you feeling?" he asked. She smiled and answered, "I'm feeling pretty much fine now."

"That's good to hear."

"What is the Vongole doing here?" Ken asked. "Ken, it's not nice be rude to our guest." Chikusa scolded. Ken scowled and muttered about something no need to be bossy and still not trusting the Vongole. "I came here to give you these." Tsuna said while holding out the lunches he brought. "And why should we accept it? What if it's poisoned?" M.M. accused. Ken looked at Tsuna and said, "You dare try to poison us?"

"What?! No! Of course not. My mom gave me these so you could eat other foods than the ones the hospital gives because she said the foods here taste nothing." Tsuna explained without breathing. "She got that right." Flan said, a little groggy. "I don't care about you guys but I'm gonna have some." Then he went to Tsuna and grabbed his lunched. He opened it and his mouth water at the sight of such delicious looking foods. After he had a small bight of the rice ball he said,"Wow this food is delicious. You should bring us lunch more often."

"Flan!" Chrome scolded

"Alright, less often"

"I still don't trust you." M.M. said. "Boss will not poison us." Chrome said suddenly. "How can you be so sure? Where does your loyalty lie anyway?" M.M. demanded. "My loyalty lies in Boss and Mukuro-sama." she said proudly.

"So you mean to say you are taking his side?"

"No I'm not but Boss already gave us a lunch before. Ken ate the half of it and we're okay." Chrome explained. Ken tried to argue but M.M. shot him with a you-did-what look. "It's okay if you wouldn't eat it. But I'll leave it hear just in case. Flan I'll leave another for you since you liked it so much." Tsuna said. "Thanks." he said after swallowing the scrambled egg. "I'll be going now." he said. Tsuna stop at the door as he felt a familiar presence. "Oya, oya, It's not nice to not accept a gift isn't it?" said a very familiar voice. "Mukuro-sama" the gang said in unison except Flan who only managed to say hm-ham-hol-he-ri while eating his breakfast. Tsuna turned around and saw Mukuro in white pajamas holding his trident looking really pissed off. "Mukuro? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Tsuna exclaimed. "I'm fine young Vongole. Now what were you guys saying?"

"Well um, ah. How do we put this..." Ken tried to explain. He'd been with Mukuro long enough to understand that he is really pissed off. "It's nothing Mukuro-sama. He was just about to leave as we were about to thank him." Chikusa explained. "What? That is not what's happ-" M.M. didn't get to finish her sentence as she realize that Mukuro was in a bad mood. She cleared her throat and said, "I mean, yeah. Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome." Tsuna said while smiling.

"Then I must have heard wrong." Mukuro played innocence. "Yes, that might be it."

"Mukuro-sama, if you wouldn't mind, we'll be on our way." this time Chrome spoke up. "Okay then. You may go. Be careful on your way and don't let Ken ruin our remaining furniture."

"Yes Mukuro-sama."

Everyone bid their good-bye until Tsuna and Mukuro are left. Tsuna felt awkward by their silence for a while. "So I heard you were distributing lunches?" Mukuro started. "What? Oh yes. Would you like some?" Tsuna asked. "Will you believed if I said no?"

"No."

"Then let's go to my room then."

It took them a few minutes to get to Mukuro's room and Tsuna was surprised to see such a bright room for such a dark loving person. The room has a yellow wallpaper in a cloud pattern and his bed was white and neatly arranged. "Surprised to see light Vongole?" Mukuro teased. Then Tsuna realized that his mouth was hanging open. He closed it and blush lightly. Mukuro lie down and he gestured Tsuna to sit by the chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?" Tsuna asked. "I can't say I feel fine but I felt worst" Mukuro replied. "Here. Mom cooked this. She said the foods here taste nothing so she made a lot for everyone." Tsuna said as he hand over the lunch. "Give your mother my thanks." Mukuro said slowly. He opened the lunch box and began eating. After a few more bites he said, "Your mother is a very wonderful cook."

"Thanks. It's too bad I didn't inherit any of her talents in cooking."

"I think you can do it if you would want it."

"Thanks Mukuro, but the last time I tried to cook I almost set our house on fire and I was only seven at that time."

"Well if you gave up so early how will you succeed?"

_Is Mukuro actually encouraging me?, _he thought. _No. It can't be, can it?_

"Vongole!" Mukuro said a lot louder than a while ago. Tsuna fell from his chair as he was drawn away from his thoughts.

"Ow."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's okay. It's my fault for spacing out. What were you saying again?"

"It's nothing. Shouldn't you be delivering that to our little skylark?" Mukuro pointed to that last bento box in Tsuna's hands.

"What? Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Thanks Mukuro. I'll be going now." Tsuna said while nearing the door. "No. Thank you, Vongole. The meal was delicious." Mukuro answered and smiled. Not the fake smile but a real smile. Then Tsuna smiled back as brightly as ever. He waved good bye and reached for the elevator. _I wonder what it would like if Mukuro is always this nice., _he thought as he entered the elevator.

Mukuro sighed as the brunette left and thought, _Thank you Vongole. _He smiled and went to a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

* * *

He stepped out of the elevator and went to the west side. He took a few more steps to reached Hibari's room then he knocked three times, four times, five times, six times, but nobody's answering. Tsuna thought that maybe he was already out, but then he would've been informed. He hesitated but he decided to enter the room. "Hibari-san, I'm coming in." Tsuna said while opening the door. The room was small and simple. Hibari's wallpaper is sky blue in a cloud pattern and his bed stood in the middle of the room. His bedside table has a small glass flower vase and it has a white lily. It has a bathroom unlike Mukuro's and you can see the view of the whole Namimori from his window. On his bed lay a black Pjs' shirt and an open book entitled _Snow and Dark. _Tsuna picked the book up and read the last of its lines.

_"My name is Freedert and I wish for my beloved to return. Second Hand of time I beg of you." Those were Freedert's last words when she sacrificed her life to have her beloved returned. A few days later he returned only to find out that his beloved had sacrificed her life for his return. He killed himself to be with her forever. But-_

"Didn't you know what privacy is?" Hibari said as he came out of the bathroom. "Oh, sorry. It's just that no one was answering so I came in and I got curious about the book. Where were-" Tsuna couldn't complete his sentence as he saw a half naked Hibari near him. He turned bright red. "HIEE! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were changing and, and, and, -"

"Settle down herbivore and don't shout." Tsuna held his mouth shut as he averted his gaze. Hibari noticed the brunette's awkwardness and smirked. "Hou, could this be the first time you ever saw another man's upper body?" he asked. Tsuna's eyes widened but he still averted his gaze. _It's not like there's another man in our house. Except for Reborn and Lambo of course. My dad left when I was very young and it's not like we're bathing together whenever he's home. _Tsuna thought. "I'll just go out until you completely changed."

"That's not necessary." Hibari said as he picked up his Pjs' shirt. "Why are you here?"

"Mom made some lunch boxes and she asked me to give them to you because-"

"The foods here taste nothing. I know." Hibari continued. Tsuna could only managed an "Oh" before giving him the lunch box. Hibari put it on the bedside table and opened the drawer. He got some bandages, went to his bed as he gestured Tsuna to sit on the bedside chair, and proceeds to bandaging himself. "Um, anou, why are you bandaging yourself? Do you still have wounds?" Tsuna asked but by the way he sees it, Hibari's upper body is completely unharmed. He's pale skin shone as the rays of the sun touch his skin. Tsuna shook his head away and shook those thoughts away. "The nurses here doesn't know about the Vongole. The doctors' treating me and the others are from Italy so naturally my wounds healed fast. But since the nurses are unaware, I must be here until Monday morning. Your friends however doesn't have any sever injury so you they were allowed to leave early." Hibari explained. Tsuna nodded and he can't stop staring at Hibari's beautiful body. Hibari caught him and he looked away. Hibari smirked by the herbivore's reactions and he was totally amused. "If this is your first time seeing another man's body, I wonder how you would react if you saw another man's _lower body_." He said. Tsuna gasped and turned bright red. "P-Please stop saying those words." he said. Hibari is really amused by this herbivore's reactions and wished to see more. But he thinks this herbivore will cry if he pushed any longer so put the thought away.

"Anyway-" Tsuna started to changed the topic, "I want to thank you properly Hibari-san." Hibari, surprised by the brunette's sudden words, frowned and asked, "Thank me for what?"

"Well, you did help us a lot." Tsuna said.

"I didn't help you if that's what you're thinking. I merely wish to satisfy myself." Hibari answered.

"Still I want to thank you. You showed the true meaning of pride. You taught a lot of things and you let me handle the fight with the Vindice. So I'm really grateful to you." Tsuna smiled so bright that Hibari was taken aback. He let out a small smile came out of his mouth and said, "Then I supposed I should say You're Welcome." Tsuna was shocked to hear such words from Hibari. _Really, what's with everyone today? First Reborn, then Mukuro, and now Hibari? Is the world really coming to its end?, _Tsuna thought. While he is still arguing in his mind, he didn't notice Hibari coming near him. "I hate to interrupt you arguing with your thoughts but I still abhor to be ignored by herbivores like you." he said.

"What? O-Oh sorry. It's just that-" as Hibari came forward, Tsuna step backwards. They kept on like this as Tsuna back hit's the door. Hibari put his arm on either side of Tsuna's head and asked, "You were just?". Tsuna gulped before answering, "I was just wondering."

"Wondering about what?"

"About why Mukuro is exceptionally nice today?"

Hibari scowled at the said name and produced a scary aura. Tsuna slightly whimpered and shivered as a cold feeling creep under his skin. He couldn't focus since the beautiful body he was seeing a while ago is actually right in front of his eyes and he doesn't know how to react. He had forgotten that Hibari hates Mukuro and that it was stupid thing to say his name. "S-Sorry." he said. Then suddenly Hibari's mood changed and his dark aura disappeared. Tsuna gave out a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit. "Anou, Hibari-san, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is kinda an awkward position and-" Tsuna blushed as he tried to continue his sentence.

"And?"

"And w-well, I, ah, -"

Hibari is really enjoying his reactions. Then he had an interesting idea. Hibari grabbed both of Tsuna's wrists and kissed him. Tsuna's eyes widen as he felt Hibari's soft and warm lips touches his. He felt comfort and he felt safe. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling not caring why this is happening. As soon as Hibari noticed Tsuna's tensed shoulders relaxed, he licked Tsuna's bottom lip, causing Tsuna to gasped. Hibari used this chance to enter his tongue and explored Tsuna's warm cavern. Tsuna moaned softly as Hibari kept on exploring every inch of his mouth. Hibari smirked at the herbivore's reaction and he kept yearning for more. Then his tongue poked Tsuna's tongue as if asking it to play. Tsuna tried to resist but he later obliged. They kept on kissing until the need of air became huge. They parted gasping and a string of saliva is still connecting them. Tsuna blushed so bright that he almost fainted. Because of the sudden out of air he almost tripped but thankfully Hibari caught him. He sat on the chair as Hibari lied on the bed. "Why did you-" Tsuna started but a knock from the door interrupted him. "Kyou-san? Are feeling well already?" It was Kusakabe Tetsuya. Hibari's right hand man. Hibari replied with a 'hn'. "That's good to here. I'll be at the cafeteria for a while so please don't do anything reckless." Kusakabe said. "I'll be leaving now Hibari-san, please enjoy the bento." Tsuna said as he was nearing the door. "Give my thanks your mother." Hibari said. Tsuna nodded and left.

As soon as Tsuna left, Hibari sighed and thought to himself. _Why did I do that? Why don't I don't know if I should be satisfied or disappointed by the brunette's reactions?_ Hibari push the thoughts away and tried to find a peaceful sleep.

Tsuna was having the same thoughts on his way home. Just when he thought everything was getting better. Now he is totally confused. He sighed and said, "Well I guess Monday would be a long day."

* * *

Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfic so please Read it. Reviews would be wonderful and I'm open to all suggestions, corrections, and commentary.

I'm not much of a writer so please forgive my wrong grammars. Thank You and God Bless!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Realization**

The warm shade of the sun's ray past through Tsuna's window and into his cold room. Tsuna was sleeping soundly when someone whacked him on the head. He fell on the floor with loud thud. He let out a soft cry of pain and rubbed his aching forehead. "Ow!"

"Morning Dame-Tsuna. Time to wake up." Reborn said with a smirk on his face. "Reborn! Why can't you wake me up like any normal person?" Tsuna complained, stille rubbing his head. "I'm beyond the word 'normal' for your information." Reborn answered coolly. "Just because you saved me from my curse that doesn't change the fact that I am your tutor and I would start to go easy on you." Tsuna sighed. He was kinda expecting that. _Well, Reborn will always be Reborn. He wouldn't be him if he was nicer to me_, he thought. He let out a small smile and got up from the floor. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only 6:30 am. He let out another sigh. It's too early to get ready but Reborn would just ask to train him before going to school. "Better get ready. Lambo would definitely finish all the foods cooked by mama if you won't hurry up." Reborn said. "Huh? Lambo's awake? Isn't a little too early for him to be awake?" Tsuna asked, confused. "Yes his awake. I don't know why and I don't care. Now hurry up."

"Yes, yes, I'm hurrying."

When he was done changing, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. He saw his mom washing some of the dishes and preparing to cook another set of rice since Lambo is a heavy eater. Everyone was at the dining table except for Bianchi who insisted on taking care of Gokudera. Thankfully, Lambo hadn't eaten his breakfast yet. "Morning mom." he greeted. Nana turned around was surprised to see his son still at home. "Ara Tsu-kun, I thought you already went to school?" his mom asked. "Huh? But it's just -" he looked at there clock at the kitchen and it's still 6:30. _What the? Oh dear, don't tell me-_

"Haven't I told you that all the watches are broken since the stupid cow poured juice on all of them for his so called experiment?" Reborn said from behind feigning innocence. "No." Tsuna answered nervously. _Then what time is it? Please tell me I still have time, _he wished."Thought I forgot something." Reborn said smirking. "You better hurry Tsuna-nii. It's already 7:55. Hibari-san will surely bite you to death if you're late again." Fuuta said cheerfully from the table. "HIIEEE! Why did anybody tell me?" Tsuna asked, panicking. "You didn't asked." Reborn answered. Tsuna scowled a little and ran for the door. "I'll be leaving now. Bye mom!" he shouted while running. "Bye Tsu-kun, have a nice day!" Nana called out to him through the entrance door.

_Why didn't Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun came by? Are they still sick?,_ Tsuna thought worriedly.

* * *

When he arrived he was 10 minutes late. Luckily, Hibari wasn't there at the entrance gate so he got inside the school. He knew he wasn't saved from his punishment but he was little relieved to not see Hibari again after there last encounter. When he entered his classroom his classmates are having their own conversation. He went to his sit and was surprised to see Gokudera and Yamamoto talking to each other. He's not surprised that they were talking, rather he was surprised to see them here. Gokudera hadn't noticed until Tsuna greeted them. "Good morning." Tsuna said. "Juudaime! We're sorry for not being early enough to walk with you to school?" Gokudera apologized while bowing his head and then he whispered to Yamamoto, "Say you're sorry you idiot."

"Hahaha. That's right, sorry Tsuna." Takeshi said ever so cheerfully despite the death glares that the hurricane bomber is throwing at him for being 'disrespectful' as he would like to call it. "No that's okay?" Tsuna was unsure of his answer since he came in late. "Wait a minute, who told you that I came early?" he asked. His two best friends looked at each other and they said in unison, "Reborn-san/ The kid."

_Ugh. Problem solved. Why is the world so cruel to me?, _Tsuna mentally sighed. He shook his head slightly and decided to join their conversation. Apparently, they were talking about Checker Face's story. Tsuna looked for a while around them to see if somebody is listening. Luckily there's none. Tsuna returned his attention back to his friends, knitted his eyebrows and asked, "What about it?"

Gokudera shifted and said, "Well you see Juudaime, what if he and Uni are not the only ones left of there race? What if there's more that they hadn't found yet?"

"What makes you think that?" Tsuna asked again. Gokudera thought for a moment on how to explain it to his boss without using too much complicated words. Then finally he said, "I was worried, Juudaime."

Tsuna was taken aback by his answer. He looked down his desk and thought about it. He wasn't sure what Gokudera's worried about. They had done really well during the fight with the Vindice and they had recovered quickly than expected. Sure, Checker Face's powers are limitless but they are always trying there hardest to do everything. Even if there's a new enemy coming - but please not to soon - as long as they fight together they could win any battle. They had done that a lot times so what is he worried about?.

"What are you worried about?" Yamamoto voiced out there question. Tsuna looked up and saw the seriousness in Yamamoto's face despite his usual grin. "I'm worried about being useless again." Gokudera answered, slightly upset. "Useless? Gokudera-kun you were never useless?" Tsuna argued. Gokudera looked at him in the eye and smile a bit. "Thank you for your kind words Juudaime but I messed up a lot of times before. During the arcobaleno trials, the choice battle, the inheritance test, the battle with the real six funeral wraths, and during the rainbow representative battle. I'm always messing things up." he said full of sorrow. "Come on Gokudera. You weren't useless at all. You've done great." Yamamoto tried to cheer him up. "I did nothing of the sort. All I did was cause Juudaime trouble and harm."

Tsuna smiled a little and patted Gokudera on the shoulder. He rests his hand there for a while before saying, "You know Gokudera-kun, if it weren't for those mistakes, you won't be the Gokudera-kun we have right now." Gokudera looked up at him, wide eyed. "It's true that you sometimes lose in battles. We all had experience in losing battles. It's not just you. But we got up again and we had become stronger. If time comes that on Uni's race comes after us, we could all be prepared. We could fight together like we did before." Tsuna smiled and closed his eyes before continuing. "Gokudera-kun, you're one of my best friends. You had done everything you could every time we have a battle or just some plain old tests. You don't have to become the strongest man there is to keep on protecting me. I can protect myself and I can protect you. It's okay to be afraid." Gokudera gasped. He didn't know that his boss was a mind reader (rather, he's just to easy to read if you know him so well). He was afraid that his mistakes might become the reason of his family's or friends' death. But as his boss said those words, words that he had longed to hear, he relaxed and smiled again. "Yeah. Juudaime, you're always right!" he said cheerfully. "Eh? I just said what's on my mind and -" he sighed and thought, _What's the use? He won't listen anyway. _He let out a small smile because he was glad that the old Gokudera is back. Yamamoto on the other hand was a little jealous as he saw his white haired friend smile because of Tsuna's words. He looked at the window and thought to himself. He sighed and get back to his chair until the teacher arrived.

_'I wish I could make him smile whenver he's sad. I wish I could be more like Tsuna."_

* * *

The teacher was 30 minutes late so she didn't know who was late and who was not and who was absent and who was cutting classes. But that doesn't mean that the school disciplinary committee wouldn't know the mas well. It was 5 minutes before first period when they heard the voice of Kusakabe Tetsuya talking throught the speaker. "Calling Sawada Tsunayoshi-"

_Here it comes. Please don't let it be Hibari-san waiting at the reception room, _Tsuna begged. "- to go to the reception room." With that, Tsuna stood up and walked towards the door. He could hear snickers from behind him as he bowed to his teacher. Gokudera huffed. "What does he want now?" he said. "Maa, maa, maybe he just wants to say something?" Yamamoto suggested. "Like hell that's gonna happen. I won't let him have Juudaime." He stood up attempting to follow his beloved Juudaime but Tsuna stopped him. "It's okay Gokudera-kun. I'll be fine." Tsuna said with a normal smile. Reluctantly, Gokudera head back to his sit, ignoring the lecture his teacher is giving about being disrespectful. Gokudera glared at her and she shut up. She packed her things and left the classroom murmuring something like _kids these days._

Tsuna was walking towards the reception room when he felt a strange presence near him. He looked around but nobody was there. He thought it was Mukuro at first, but this person's aura is different than his. He shrugged it off thinking that maybe it's just his imagination. He reached his destination a few minutes later and knocked on the door. He heard sounds from the other side, as if someone was arranging a stack of papers. Kusakabe opened the door for him and greeted him. "Good morning Sawada-kun. Kyou-san is waiting for you inside." _Of course his here, _he mentally sighed.

"Good morning and um, thanks?" was his only reply after bowing his head. Kusakabe bowed his head and left carrying a whole stack of papers. He entered the room and saw Hibari on his desk, signing some papers. "Close the door and come in." Hibari said. Tsuna hurriedly closed the door and went in front of Hibari's desk. Hibari finished signing the last paper before looking up at Tsuna. "You do know why you're here right? Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he said. Tsuna gulped and answered softly, "Yes." Hibari hummed in approval and said, "As your punishment, you are to arrange the books in History, Science Fiction, and Hidden Mysteries Sections of the library."

Tsuna mentally sighed. The library, his most liked place. But then again, following Hibari's orders is better than contradicting him. "Is- is that all?" he asked. "Well, unless you want more-"

"No!" Tsuna screamed. Then he blushed after sounding like a girl in his high pitched voice and immediately covered his mouth. He realized that he had just yelled at Hibari and intend to apologize before Hibari could say anything."I'm sorry and I mean, no. I think that's enough." Hibari stared at him for a while, still processing the thought that this herbivore just yelled at him, before giving a soft 'hn'. Tsuna was feeling awkward. He can't go out yet. He wasn't dismissed yet and Hibari is writing a letter for his teachers. His heart is pounding like it wanted to burst. He was so darn nervous knowing that there's only Hibari and him inside his room. He remebered the last time he was with Hibari in the hospital and the kiss that they shared. It felt comfortable and warm. He blushed at thought and turned beet red.

Hibari was about to hand him the paper when he saw that the brunette was blushing while looking down his feet. Hibari smirked and called out to him, "Herbivore-" Tsuna flinched and looked up at him. "-give this to your teacher before going to the library and you must finish you task today." Tsuna nodded. He was about to leave when Hibari put his arms on either side of Tsuna's head on the door. Tsuna gasped by the sudden action and looked at Hibari's steely gray eyes. _Hibari's eyes are beautiful despite the coldness it's producing. Wait what am I saying?, _he thought to himself. He was turning redder every time a second will pass. He looked away from his gaze and looked at the floor, pretending that it's something amazing. Then he asked, "Anou, is there something you need to from me?"

Hibari cocked an eyebrow and whispered to his ear, "Why are you blushing?"

Tsuna shivered at the sudden warmth he felt by his ear. He doesn't know how to answer Hibari's question because he himself doesn't know why he was blushing. His heart kept on racing that it would make the fastest race car jealous. "Could it be, that you're thinking something inappropriate?" Hibari teased. Tsuna's eyes widened and said, "NO! Why would I? I-I was j-just, just-" Tsuna stuttered. "Just what? Tell me herbivore or I'll bite you to death."

"I-I was just, just,-"

Hibari's getting impatient. He knows pretty well why the brunette is blushing, but his reactions never failed to amuse him. He cupped Tsuna's chin and lifted it up to see the boy's face. Without warning, he put his lips on Tsuna's. Tsuna, so dumbstruck by the sudden movement, again, widened his eyes. _He's kissing me again! But why?. _He slowly closed his eyes and felt the same warmth and comfort he felt before. Before he knew it, Hibari was nibbling on his bottom lip asking for entrance. Tsuna's eyes shot open and tried to keep his mouth shut but the need for air is killing him so he opened his mouth to breath. Hibari smirked as he shoved his tongue inside Tsuna's warm cavern, coaxing every single space there is. He knew that the Herbivore won't last long in holding his breath. After a few seconds, there tongues were dancing for dominance and of course, Hibari won. He waited after a few more seconds before pulling away. Tsuna was breathing harder than Hibari and his face was flushed red. Hibari helped him up before whisphering, "You better get going." Tsuna nodded and went out of the room but his back didn't left the door for a few more seconds after closing it. He was so confused. _What is this feeling?, _he thought.

Hibari sat at his chair laced his fingers. He rested his forehead on his hands and thought, _What am I doing?_

* * *

Tsuna went back to his classroom to give his teacher the letter. His teacher nodded as a sign of approval and let him go to the library. Once there, he went to the Librarian and said, "Excuse me, but Hibari-san sent me to fix the History, Science Fiction, and Hidden Mysteries section. Could you tell me where it is?" The librarian looked at him as if thinking, _You're kidding. _The librarian shook her head and said, "Those sections are just two shelves away from each other. Go straight from here and turn left. You'll see the History section, two shelves more you'll see the Fiction and two shelves to the right and you'll see the Hidden Mysteries." Tsuna tried to process the directions in his mind before saying, "Thanks."

He was about to go when the librarian called out to him again, "Be careful in choosing the ladders. Some are very old that it might break if you step on it. They were supposed to be replaced but the school has no extra money given the fact that there's always a hole in wall somewhere inside this building." Tsuna looked at her before he realized that she was talking about Hibari biting herbivores to death. He shrugged and said his thanks again before heading to the first section.

When he got to the History section, his mouth gaped in awe. Now he understood why the librarian was looking at him that way. The pile of books on the floor high enough to compete with Mount Olympus. He glance at the other two's shelves and felt relieved that they weren't as high as this. _Time to get started. I don't want to stay here forever buried in these books, _he thought to himself. He pulled the ladder near the shelf and started organizing the books. He sort them according to their times and put the oldest ones on the highest shelf. It took him three hours to finish the history section. Just then, he heard the bell rang, signaling for lunch. He decided that it would be a nice time to take a rest so he headed outside.

From a tree near the library window, Reborn was watching his student work. _It seems something interesting will happen to my beloved student,_ he thought with a smirk.

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto already got Tsuna's lunch so he didn't have to come back. They met him at the cafeteria resting on one of the benches. "Juudaime!" Gokudera called. Tsuna's mood change after seeing his two best friends. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" he greeted with a smile. "Hey Tsuna, we brought your lunch so you wouldn't have to go back. Where have you been anyway?" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "Idiot, that's my line!" Gokudera complained. "Haha. Seems I beat you to it." Yamamoto said teasingly. "Why you-"

"Guys! Please don't fight." Tsuna begged. Gokudera stepped back and said, "If Juudaime said so." Although deep down he wanted to strangle the baseball freak even for a little bit. Tsuna smiled when Gokudera stepped back. Then he said, "You didn't really have to bring my lunch for me. It's alright even if I have to go back. It was fault after all why I was late." His two best friends looked at him, bewildered. It's as if he spoke a different language. "Eh? Is something wrong?", Tsuna asked innocently.

"Juudaime, weren't you supposed to be here early?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah. The kid said you came to school early. That's why we hadn't walked together a while ago remember?" Yamamoto added. Tsuna thought for a while and then he realized he hadn't told them the truth. He sighed for the nth time today and said, "Well you see-"

And he told them what happened this morning. "Oh, now I get it!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Gokudera face palmed at the reaction of the dark haired teen. _Honestly, are you really that dense?, _are the things he wanted to yell at Yamamoto but he knows Tsuna wouldn't liket hat so he kept his mouth shut. Then he remembered something, "Juudaime! I'm sorry for not noticing the lie of Reborn-san. I should've checked before leaving therefore avoiding the fact that you would be late."

"It's fine Gokudera-kun. Reborn is a very skilled hitman after all and he is so hard to read." Tsuna said. "Come on now you guys, let's eat at the roof."

"Extreme! It's time for an extreme break!" a voice yelled. The three of them didn't have to look to know who it was. There's only one person that's capable of screaming loud enough to wake up a whole city, besides Tsuna, and say the word 'extreme' in every phrase or sentence he use. It was Sasagawa Ryohei. He was running starting from the rooftop down to the cafeteria for his 'extreme boxing training'. "Onii-san!" Tsuna called. "Oh? Sawada? Have you called me to join the boxing club?" Ryohei asked excitedly. Tsuna froze for a while and said, "What? No. I was wondering if you're feeling better now?"

Ryohei looked at him for a moment then he grinned. "I'm feeling better than ever. In fact I just finished a race with Aoba a while ago and I won!" he said proudly. "Hm. You shouldn't boast about that idiotic race you know. It's just one game." Aoba said appearing out of no where. They had an argument on who's the strongest and who's this and that, while Tsuna is trying to calm them both down. Gokudera tried to shout at them for ignoring his beloved Juudaime until Kyoko appeared together with Chrome."Boss." she greeted. "Eh? Chrome? Are you feeling better now?" Tsuna said while smiling. Chrome nodded her head and gave him a small smile. Her cheeks are a little flush since she still isn't used to such kindness. "Onii-chan!" it was Kyoko this time. "Onii-chan, you shouldn't be fighting again. You just recovered from an accident!" she said worriedly. Ryohei felt guilty and he tried to explain that they were just having a debate. _It's a good thing Onii-san is not using such weird reasons for having injuries, _Tsuna thought gleefully. "Is that so? But you still have to be careful. It's not everyday you survived an alien abduction. It's a good thing they hadn't use your brain before you escaped." Tsuna paled. _Spoke to soon._

_It would be a miracle if the aliens won an invasion using Turf Top's brain, _Gokudera thought. Then they all shut up and went to their own tables. Chrome and Kyoko joined some of the girls and Ryohei and Aoba had another race. _Yes, shut them up, _Gokudera thought to himself. He massaged his temple while frowning a little. He had enough headaches from those shouting. He can't handle to have another one. Yamamoto noticed this, his expression changed, and asked worriedly, "Hey, you okay?"

Gokudera looked at him as if expecting him to smile. But he kept his worried face that he can't even snap at him. "Yeah. Fine. Just some, minor headaches." he answered. "Would you like to go to the infirmary? I know Shamal won't treat you but at least you'll have a rest." Yamamoto said, full of concern. Gokudera blushed a little at Yamamoto's suggestion. His heart race and now his eyes won't look away. "Um, yeah. Sure. I'll just say good-bye to Juudaime for a sec-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when he suddenly felt dizzy and almost collapsed on the floor if it wasn't for Yamamoto catching him. He tried to stand up but he fell again. "Gokudera-kun? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "Yes I'm fin-" Gokudera tried to answer but Yamamoto interrupted him.

"No you're not. Tsuna, can you eat on your own today? I'll just bring him to the infirmary." Tsuna nodded. Yamamoto carried Gokudera in a bridal style despite the white haired boy's struggling. Tsuna looked worriedly at them before eating his lunch.

* * *

After hearing the bell rang, Tsuna stood up and went to the library. He started arranging the books in the Science Fiction section, which is much less high than the Mount Olympus- er I mean, History books. He finished sorting them out after 30 minutes and another 20 minutes in putting them back on their respective shelves. Now that he's done with that, move on to the next. The Hidden Mysteries section is nowhere near the height of History and Science Fiction. In fact, it only has 24 books that weren't arranged. The only problem is, they belong to the top shelf and as we all know, Sawada Tsunayoshi is not really that tall, so he went to pick up the ladder on the other shelf. Once he placed the ladder he started sorting the books on the table and later putting them back the shelf. The Library was not as empty as it was this morning so it wasn't as quiet. Tsuna picked up two books at a time to avoid accidents. Because of the noises near him, he hadn't heard the creaking sound of the ladder whenever he's using it. He was halfway done when he relaxed a bit. After 5 minutes he got four books from the table to hastened his work, but when he was almost at the top of the shelf, the ladder broke since it's too old to hold too much weight, and he fell. "AH!" he screamed. "Watch out!" he heard someone screamed. He shut his eyes and waited for the impact with the hard floor.

* * *

Hibari was having his daily stroll in the corridor when he passed by the library. He was curious of how far has the herbivore had gone. _Maybe he's still halfway there, _he thought. He got inside the library and as the librarian looked at him, she stood up and bowed for respect. He nodded in acknowledgement and went to the History section. Students tensed as he walk along the path and bowed whenever the was near. He reached the his destination and was surprised to see the History section and the Science Fiction section neatly arranged. _Not bad for a herbivore. It seems he could do something a normal couldn't if he would put his mind into it. Hm. Interesting, _he thought. With the two sections arranged, that leaves to the last one: The Hidden Mysteries section. He was about to call the herbivore when he saw the ladder snapped. It happened so fast that it took him a while to warn the herbivore. "AH!" the herbivore screamed. "Watch out!" he screamed. He ran towards him and tried to catch his fall.

Tsuna was groaning when he hit the floor. _Wait, why is the floor so warm and soft?_ he thought. Then he looked down and saw Hibari under him. "HIEEE!" he screamed. His face was so red and when he tried to jump away he fell back on top of Hibari again because he felt a sudden pain from his right knee and ankle. The books that he had carried are scattered all over the floor and the ladder was twisted in half. "Ow." he said while holding back a tear. "Was that the proper way of thanking someone after trying to save you?" Hibari asked cooly. "W-Wha-, No! Of course not. I was just surprised and- itai," Tsuna yelped in pain again after trying to stand, again, and falling back, again. "I'm s-sorry." he said while trying to hold back a sob. "Come on I'll bring you to the infirmary." Hibari said. "No that's alright. I think I can manage to walk or limp." he said and laughed nervously. "You don'y have to force yourself, herbivore." Hibari said while helping Tsuna up by holding his hand. "No not really. I'm already used to it. After all, I was always bullied when I was young and no one was there to protect me." Tsuna said, his eyes full of sadness and bad memories. "Um, Hibari-san, could you let go of my hand now?" Tsuna asked awkwardly when he realized that Hibari was still holding his hand. Hibari let go of his hand. After hearing the herbivore's statement just now, he carried him in a bridal style. "Wah!" Tsuna gasped at the sudden movement, put both of his arms on Hibari's neck and blushed after seeing Hibari's close-up face and their current position. "Y-You d-don't h-have to-" before he could finish, Hibari was alread walking. Everyone inside the library was staring at them at a dumbstruck phase. _Hibari Kyouya is carrying Dame-Tsuna? The Hibari Kyouya?_ they all thought. Hibari went to the head Librarian and said, "I'll be taking this student to the infirmary for now and I want you to disposed all the old ladders in here." The librarian nodded and shook her head. _Well I did reminded him,_ she thought nervously.

When they got to into the infirmary, Dr. Shamal wasn't there. Tsuna was aslo expecting to see Gokudera and Yamamoto there too. He felt a little disappointed because he have to be alone with Hibari, again. Hibari put him on the bed gently and began rummaging the medicine cabinet. Tsuna sit patiently while waiting for Hibari. He herd water running and medicine bottles hitting each other. When Hibari got back, he was carrying a medicine kit and steaming towel. "Now,-" he started, "strip."

Tsuna blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then his reddened face started to add more color. How's that possible, I could never tell. "E-Eh? E-Excuse m-me H-Hibari-san, a-anou, did you just asked me to strip?" he asked nervously. Hibari scowled and said firmly, "I do not repeat myself herbivore. Now do as I say."

"B-But i-it's embarrassing." Tsuna argued. Hibari relaxed a little and cocked a delicate eyebrow. _Oh yes. This herbivore is really interesting and amusing, _he said to himself. Then he smirked and said out loud, "Why is it so embarrassing? You've seen me half naked before haven't you?"

Tsuna looked up and argued, "B-But-"

"No buts herbivore. Now strip so I could treat your wound since the perverted doctor isn't here."

"Oh. Is that what this is about?" Tsuna asked half smiling for his stupidity. "Yes but perhaps-" he came closer and whispered "-you were thinking of something else?"

Tsuna backed away and said, "No, not at all."

Although his tone was unsure. Hibari 'hn'ed and Tsuna removed his pants. Hibari tried to suppress a chuckle when he saw the brunette's boxers. It was pink and has some white bears. Tsuna looked in dismay and thought to himself, _Mom why do you have to buy such girly colored boxers?. _Then Hibari applied the warm soaked cloth on Tsuna's knee then to his ankle. Tsuna hissed on pain every time Hibari hardened the pressure. "You have to bear with it." he said cooly. "I-I'm fine." he said rather softly. After the warm compress, Hibari began bandaging Tsuna's knee and ankle. after a few minutes he was done.

"That should do it. You may go home now." He said.

"Eh? But I thought I was supposed to finished arranging the books today?" Tsuna asked, bewildered.

"You have done enough. I didn't expect you finished it all quickly though." Hibari said.

Tsuna pouted at the comment and said, "So mean Hibari-san."

Hibari chuckled and Tsuna was surprised to hear him so. Tsuna smiled and tried to get up but Hibari stopped him. "What?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" Hibari questioned.

"I'm going home. You did say I may go home now."

"But I didn't say that you're going alone."

Tsuna's eyes widen in realization of what Hibari is trying to implement and starts to protest.

"Oh no, you already did too much and I don't want to waste your time."

Hibari looked at the boy and said, "I won't carry you the same way a while ago."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked confused. "You're worried about being seen again right?"

"Am I that easy to read?" he asked back.

"Yes. Yes you are. Now hop on my back."

* * *

Tsuna was resting his head on Hibari's back. He felt comfortable as they walked on the street that lead to his home. The stares of all the people around them didn't matter to him. He didn't know why, but as long as with he's Hibari he felt safe and warm. He inhaled Hibari's scent was surprised to find it so comfortable and familiar. _Why do I feel like this when I'm Hibari-san? What are these feelings called? _a thousand questions roamed around his head as Hibari walk. Then realization struck him. He felt like this before. When he still liked Kyoko, but now, he only sees her as a sister. _Then, does that mean that I love Hibari-san? _

He raised his head up for a while and looked at Hibari's back. _Yeah, maybe that's it. But what if-_

Before he could finish his thoughts, he fell asleep on Hibari's back, breathing softly. Unknown to him as soon as he had fallen asleep, Hibari let out a small smile. Not a smirk but a true smile. He looked at Tsuna's sleeping face before heading towards to the Sawada household.

* * *

**Phew! So this is the first or second chapter? Either way, I hope you like it. **

**Special thanks to codenumber6, Mukuro-Chi, and eroxouji for giving me inspiration and positive reviews. **

**Thanks you guys!**

**Is it me or I really made such a long chapter? sorry... **

**R&R please ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

When Tsuna woke up when, the sun had already set and the sky is already dark. He shivered as he felt the evening breeze touches his face. _Damn. Who opens their window during winter season?_ he said to himself. He shifted into a sitting position and stared at the starless sky. At first he was confused. He doesn't seem to recall the happenings this afternoon up to this time._ All I could remember is that I was falling from the ladder and, and_ - he blushed as realization hits him._ And Hibari-san carried me home._ He started to panic as remembered all that happened this afternoon. Hibari kissed him, again, and he carried him, twice, today. He started pulling his hair, the same thing he does whenever he's in panic mode. He tried breathing slowly so he could calm down but every time the flash of Hibari's face across his mind, he would blush so much and his heart would start beating faster, making him unable to calm down. His thoughts was interrupted when he heard the creaking sound of his door, revealing his spartan tutor. "I see you're awake." he said as he hopped on his bed. Tsuna nodded and stared at him for a while. His evil tutor is smirking and whenever he smirks something bad is always happening._ What are you planning?_ he thought. As he had read the brunette's mind, his smirk grew wider and said, "Wash your face and change your clothes. Be down for dinner." Reborn said coolly. Tsuna nodded again and tried to stand up if it wasn't for the pain his knee and ankle giving him. Reborn hopped down of the bed and headed to the door. He was about to leave when he turned around and said, "Almost forgot. You have a guest waiting for you. "  
Tsuna blinked. "Guest? Who?"

"You'll see." Reborn said and left.

Tsuna shrugged and grabbed his towel and clothes before heading to the bathroom. As he was about to hold the door's handle he felt that ominous presence again. He jerked his head upward and looked at his open window. The clod breeze blew his face and he saw nothing but the night._ I'm definitely not imagining things. Who are you? _he confirmed.

He ignored it again for he can't handle anyone right now, especially since he is injured. He went outside and took a one last glance at his window before going to the bathroom. He washed his face and changed his clothes. He wore a some really short white shorts and a light-orange t-shirt with a small number twenty-seven printed at the back. He didn't wore his pajamas since he couldn't stretch his right leg so much, so he picked a much less hassle clothes to wear. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his knee and ankle were still bandaged and his other leg has minor bruises. He sighed, again, before going back to his room and eventually downstairs, unaware of the surprise waiting for him.

* * *

Tsuna had a hard time coming down because of the pain his injured ankle and knee giving him. He finally reached the kitchen and saw his mom cooking another set of rice. "Hi mom," he greeted cheerfully "whatcha doin?"

Nana looked at him, she smiled and said, "Hello Tsu-kun! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mom. Sorry for being careless again," he said apologetically. Nana only smiled and shook her head. "It's not your fault Tsu-kun. It's the bad ladder's fault for breaking down. You shouldn't apologizes." she said cheerfully. Tsuna forced a smile and thought, _Do I still look like a kid to you? Sigh. Sorry for worrying you again mom_. Nana sensed the sudden change of her son's mood so she said, "It's alright Tsu-kun. Accidents always happen." she said with a lonely smile. My mother's intuition, sure is amazing, he thought. "Thanks mom." he said. "Let me help you. I'm not that much hungry anyway."  
Nana's eyes widened. "No need to! You have to eat so you could regain your strength again. You just had a car accident and now this. No, no, you have to eat and rest."

"But I-"

"Eat. Then sleep." she said firmly. Tsuna felt his mother's scary aura and nodded quickly. She smiled, more on smirked, and said, "Good boy."

Tsuna sighed, it's been a while since he felt his mother's scary aura and she only does that whenever she's mad, which only happens once in a blue moon. He reached the dinner table and a huge surprise had greeted him. Hibari Kyouya - _The Hibari Kyouya_ - is sitting on one of the chairs on the table and eating dinner with his loud family. He was dumbstruck by the sight before him that he was about to leave the room and eat outside if only Fuuta didn't notice him. "Ah! Tsuna-nii! Are you feeling better?" he asked worriedly.  
"Bwahahaha! Dame-Tsuna fell from a ladder! Even Lambo-sama never fell from a ladder," Lambo said proudly.

"Lambo! That's not nice! You always fall whenever you're in a hurry." I-pin said in Tsuna's defense.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Guys! It's alright. Why don't you just finished dinner and we could all play later." Tsuna said cheerfully. The two babies' eyes sparkled in delight and quickly nodded their head. "Lambo's gonna beat you in hide and seek again Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo proclaimed as he was finishing his dinner. Ipin didn't bother to answer as she was busy thinking on where she could hide. Fuuta looked at Tsuna and said, "Can I join too, Tsuna-nii?"

"Of course. Everyone is always free to join." he answered cheerfully. "But you better brush your teeth and wash your faces before we could play alright?"

"Hai!", the three kids answered in unison. They finished their dinner and went upstairs to brush their teeth and wash their faces. Reborn smirked at his student's way of handling the annoying brats and said, "You've done a pretty good job in handling them now huh?"

Tsuna only smiled at him. "But you know Dame-Tsuna he does got a point. Even the stupid cow never fell from a ladder"

Tsuna pouted and crossed his arms. "Mou Reborn, it's not like it's my fault that the ladder's old." he retorted.

"Oh? So you're saying it's the fault of the bad ladder for letting you fall?" Reborn said, mimicking Nana's tone. Tsuna blushed beet red and said, "You heard that?"  
"_We_ heard everything." Reborn said, emphasizing the word we. Tsuna almost forgot that Hibari was there. He gulped at the thought of Hibari hearing him be treated like a baby, wearing something so short and being called Tsu-kun nonetheless._ This is so embarrassing!_, he thought in panic mode. However Hibari only sat their, suppressing a smirked before looking up at him. Tsuna was nervous. Really nervous. Reborn snapped him away from his trance and said, "Stop blushing Dame-Tsuna. Sit down and eat your dinner."  
Tsuna sat on Hibari's left and tried to avoid his gaze but the skylark's stare never left him until he was finish eating. Reborn smirked at the scene before him and said, "I gotta go check on mama for a while."

"I'll go with-" Tsuna started but only to be cut off by Reborn. "No. You stay here. You had your guest waiting long enough." and he left.

Tsuna flinched at the thought Hibari waiting for him and enduring the noise and crowding of his family. He sighed and looked at Hibari. He just realized his feelings for the skylark just this afternoon and now he is sitting right beside him gawking like an idiot. Hibari caught him staring and smirked. Tsuna looked away, uncomfortable of the intense stare his receiving. "A-Anou, c-could y-you tell m-me, w-why you're s-staring?" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari's smirked widened. Oh yes. This herbivore is really interesting, he thought. He leaned forward, causing to Tsuna to lean backwards, and said, "And if I couldn't?"

Tsuna looked at all directions but him and said, "I-It's a-alright. I w-won't mind."

He regretted it as he said it and argued with his mind, _Yeah right! Like hell I won't mind. It's not really easy to seat beside someone you just realized you're in love with_. That is not, how he wanted it to come out. Hibari's eyes slightly widen before turning back to the way it was. He held Tsuna's chin so he could face him. Tsuna's face was red and it's becoming redder by each second that pass and his heartbeat's speed is enough to reach the moon. Wah! Hibari-san's face is so close, he screamed on his head. "Really? You won't mind?" Hibari said softly.

"W-Well, u-um, a-ah," Tsuna can't find the right words to say. Thankfully, Hibari pulled away as he heard the door opening. Nana was done cooking the second batch of dinner and was surprised to see just the two them on the dinner table. "Eh? I thought Lambo wants seconds?" she said out loud. "Tsuna promised to play with them after dinner so they ate quickly." Reborn hopped on Nana's shoulder as he explained. "Is that so?" she said then she turned to Tsuna. "It's sweet of you Tsu-kun but is it alright for you to move around when you're injured?"

"It's alright mom. I can handle it." Tsuna reassured her. Nana was hesitant for a moment then gave a loud sigh. "You sure are like your father. Once you made up your mind, no one can change it." she said sadly. Tsuna only looked away. He hates it when people compare him with his father, even if it was her mother that's comparing them. Hibari seems to notice this and put a hand on head. He gently ruffled his hair and gave him a small smile. The brunette blushed even more and looked at him. He saw a small glint of smile on his face and he can't help thinking- how handsome Hibari is especially when he smiles.

Nana notices his son's blush and knew right away that he has feelings for this boy, although he himself is unaware of it. She had accepted a long time ago that her son wouldn't settle with a girl. But what she didn't expect though, is that it would be this soon. She giggled and looked at the both of them. _It seems that Tsu-kun knows how to choose a man, _then she fixed her gaze on Hibari, _but I'm afraid, that this young man has something that's preventing him from falling in love. _She shook her head and smiled widely. "Hibari-kun, would you like some more? It seems that I had cooked too much this time." she offered. "As much as I would like to, I'm afraid that I'm already full. Forgive me, Sawada-san." Hibari answered formaly. Nana giggled and said, "That's alright. No need to be formal with me. You could just call me Nana or mama if you like."

Hibari nodded once and removed his resting hand on the brunette's head. His hair, surprisingly, is much more softer than he thought, despite the fact that it could defy the laws of gravity. Tsuna somehow disappointed, because the warmth in his head was gone. Then he heard the children running down the stairs rapidly. After a minute, they were all in their sleeping attire, grinning widely and waiting for Tsuna to start the game. Tsuna smiled at them and stood up. Then he looked at Hibari and said, "Would you like to join us Hibari-san?"

He knew it was stupid thing to ask but hey, let's take all the chances he's got. He was surprised when Hibari nodded. "R-Really?" he asked excitedly. Hibari nodded again. Reborn tilted his fedora and smirked. _This is going to be fun_.

* * *

Tsuna sat at the sofa in the living room, as the kids decide who will be it. He can't help but smile at the kids. _When you look at them while they're playing they looked like ordinary little kids. You won't even suspect that they're in the mafia, _he thought sadly. Hibari sat down beside him and he started fidgeting. Whenever Hibari's near, he couldn't help being nervous. His heart beats way too fast and his face is so flushed that it could compete with the world's reddest tomato. He breathe softly and started to calm down, if only Hibari wouldn't look at him. He cleared his throat and asked with a sweet voice, "So, who's it?"_  
_

The kids grinned and looked at him. "You are Tsuna-nii!" they said in unison. "Eh? me?" he asked stupidly. He smiled again and said, "Better hide now because when I'm done counting I'll get you all,"

The three kids started looking for their hiding place. Fuuta hid in his cabinet while Lambo and I-pin argues who will take the attic. Tsuna started counting as he covered his eyes. When he reached the last number he uncovered his eyes and said, "Ready or not, here I come."

He looked around and was surprise to see Hibari still there. "Eh? Hibari-san aren't you gonna hide?" he asked, confused. Hibari smirked and said, "I agreed to join you, not your game."

Tsuna gulped. _I've got a bad feeling about this, _he thought nervously. Then Hibari pushed him on the couch. They were in a _*cough* _in an inappropriate position. Tsuna panicked. _What are you doing Hibari-san?! Mom is just at he other side of the door and the kids might come down if I won't look for them, _he thought to himself. Tsuna looked in all direction to avoid Hibari's gaze. _What do I do?_

"Does it hurt?" Hibari asked, surprising the brunette. Tsuna was confused at first then he realized he was talking about his injuries. "N-Not really. They only hurt whenever I move suddenly." he replied sheepishly. Hibari nodded and said, "I'm sorry for not being able to avoid the injuries."

Tsuna looked at him in the eye, his face serious, and said rather loudly, "It's not your fault!"

Hibari was caught off guard by the brunette's sudden outburst. His eyes widen and he could see the serious look on the brunette's face. Tsuna just realized that he had yelled at Hibari and said, "S-Sorry. What I mean is, it's not your fault that the ladders are already old. The librarian did warn me but I was so eager to finish my work that it slipped my mind. So please stop blaming youself."

Hibari stared at him for moment, as if analyzing any lie. When he had found none he sighed and got off of Tsuna. He helped him shift into a sitting position before saying, "Still, it's my responsibility to protect the students of Namimori."

Tsuna felt a little disappointed. _What did I expect? That he did that because he's worried about me? Or just because it's me? Face it Tsuna. Hibari-san loves Namimori far more than anything or anybody else. For him you're just another student of Namimori, _he thought miserably. He felt a sharp pang in his heart as he tries to push the thoughts away. Instead of crying, he asked Hibari awkwardly, "M-May I-I know why y-you push m-me on the s-sofa?"

Hibari grinned before answering, "If I didn't, you would probably run away despite your injuries and you wouldn't look at me even for a second."

"I-Is that so?"

Hibari raised a delicate eyebrow before saying, "Were you expecting something else? Something like-"

"No! Please don't get the wrong idea." Tsuna cut him off, beet red. Hibari just chuckled and stood up. "The kids might worry if you don't find them now." Hibari stated. Tsuna had almost forgot about that. Luckily they found them in five minutes since Tsuna already memorizes where they hide most of the time. The kids wondered what took them so long. They were confused when Tsuna started blushing and he started fidgeting. Finally he said, "Well you see, you guys are really great in hiding so it took me- us, a while to find you."

"Bwahaha! Of course the great Lambo-san is a great hider!" Lambo said. They were about to argue when Nana called, "Kids time for bed! Tsu-kun, you should rest now if you're going to school tomorrow. Hibari-kun are you going to stay the night?"

Hibari shook his head and Nana jsut giggled and went upstairs together with the children. "I'll be going now." he said to Tsuna. "I'll see you to the door?" Tsuna offered. Hibari nodded and so they headed to the door, unknown to them that Reborn had seen the whole thing.

* * *

Hibari was walking calmly under the starless sky. He couldn't help but smirk every time he remembers the brunette's sleeping face as well as his other expressions. He couldn't help but notice the heartbeat of this brunette hastened whenever he's near. Then he remembered how worried he was when he caught the brunette had fallen from the ladder.

** - - - Flash Back - - -**

Hibari was carrying Tsuna to the infirmary and he might not look like it, but he is panicking. He put the brunette on the bed gently and started rummaging the medicine cabinet for pain killers to ease the brunette's pain, and some treat to secure his injuries. His vein popped when he saw the pain killers section empty. Instead he went to the wash room and soak the a white towel with water. Due to his panic state, he used warm water instead of cold water. He hissed at his mistake, thinking it was unlikely of him to have mistakes. But he was so worried that he didn't care which temperature must be used, and rushed to the brunette. He ordered the brunette so strip so he could apply the treatment since the wrecked doctor Shamal isn't around, and even if he is, he refused to treat male students or patients, whatever , you got the point.

If it wasn't for his worried mind, he would've smirked instead of scowled when he saw the brunette blush and stutter. He explained it to him, his patience running out. He hissed a little at the sight of his right leg having a broken leg and ankle, while left leg has some minor bruises, before he proceeded with the treatment. When he was done, he let a soft sigh of relief so the brunette won't hear it. He ordered the brunette to go home and that he is going to carry him like it or not.

When they were walking- or their case, when he was walking, he could feel the brunette's ease and warmth. He could tell that Tsuna didn't mind all the stare directed to them by the whole village so he kept on walking. Then he felt the brunette's resting head raised and stare at him. He could sense the smile that's forming on his lips, and the conclusion that's forming on his mind. Hibari smirked on the way and thought to himself, _He seems to be happy and yet a the same time worried about something. _He shook his head as he felt the brunette's head rests on his back, until sleep dawned to he boy. _  
_

They reached the household after a few minutes. Hibari rang the doorbell twice, before he heard Nana's voice called out to them, "Hai, hai! Just a minute!"

Nana opened the door and worried look replace her cheerful grin. She was about to scream when Hibari interrupted her, "Excuse me Sawada-san. I am Hibari Kyouya. Your son had an accident so I carried him on the way here. He would be fine because his injuries aren't as bad as it looks."

"Thank goodness. He just got home from a car accident and now this. I believe my son is accident prone." she said. _Car accident? What did the infant told them during the battle? _Hibari thought confusedly. As if on cue, Reborn appeared and said, "Ciassu Hibari."

Hibari nodded as a sign of acknowledgement and respect. Before they could start a conversation, they heard a low groan from the sleeping brunette and Nana said, "Why don't you bring Tsu-kun upstairs to his room?"

He nodded and let the sun arcobaleno led the way. When they the reach the door of the brunette's room, Reborn stopped abruptly causing Hibari to almost drop Tsuna. "As much as it annoys me to know that Dame-Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna, I want to know the truth?" he started in a serious tone. "What. Happened."

It's more of a statement than of a question. Hibari was confused at first on what the infant was referring to, so he answered casually, "It's as I said. He had an accident so I carried him."

"Do not, test my patience Hibari. What accident?"

Hibari didn't know what happened to tick this hit man off but he wouldn't show any fear despite the nervousness that's brewing inside him. "He was climbing a ladder when the ladder snaps. He fell and that's it." he explained. Reborn stared at him for a moment. He tilted his fedora as he turn around. Before walking away he said, "I know you don't like being ordered around Hibari but for now, keep an eye on Tsuna. There's something out there that's telling that when it come out, it wouldn't come good and ah- don't mention our little chat with to him. He has enough problems as it is if you know what I mean."

_Sadly I don't_, Hibari thought to himself. He entered Tsuna's room and put him on the bed carefully. He opened the window to allow the fresh air to come in. It's almost sun down and the wind breeze are much colder since it's winter. He brushed some of the brunette's bangs and cheeks. Tsuna seems to like the warmth emitting from Hibari's hand as he snuggled on his touch. Hibari smiled a little before retreating his hand and making one last glance on the brunette before stepping out of his room. He went downstairs and saw Nana waiting for him. "Would you like to stay for dinner as token of my thanks for helping my son?" she asked cheerfully. "You don't have to-" before he could finish, Nana rushed into the kitchen saying, "Then it's a yes. Please make yourself at home."

Hibari waited two hours until Nana said dinner was ready. _At home? This is not the description of feeling 'at home' to me, _Hibari complained in his head. All through out the whole two hours of his waiting, the cow child named Lambo is bugging him with so many questions. He tried glaring at him but he only cried so much, making his head hurt. Then the chinese child named I-pin saw him. He saw the familiar count down on her forehead reach four before Fuuta- the other kid- threw her outside. Then finally Nana called saying dinner is ready. _I won't stay sane if I will live here, _he thought._  
_

A few minutes after dinner started, Reborn stood up and said, "Mama, I think you should cook another set of rice. It seems that it's not enough."

Nana looked at the table for a moment then said, "You're right. Alright! I'll go make some more."

"I'll go check Tsuna while you're at it." with that, he left the room. Everyone fell quiet at the mention of Tsuna's name. The kid named Fuuta broke the silence by saying, "Do you think Tsuna-nii will be alright?"

"I-pin is sure Tsuna'san will be alright." the chinese girl beamed. Fuuta smiled and said, "Yeah you're right!" and they started eating. Hibari was surprised to see the worried look on each kid's face when Tsuna's name was mention. _It seems they're not just ordinary kids after all,_ he thought. A few more seconds came by and Reborn returned on the table. "Dame-Tsuna is awake. He'll be down here any minute now."

True to his word, he heard the brunette enter the kitchen. He could here how his mom treats him like a baby and how he complains in his mind. He chuckled and looked down on his food. Tsuna entered the room and Hibari was trying to suppressed the smile or smirk, that's trying to form on his lips. He was surprised to see the brunette when he finally looked up form his food. He didn't notice that he was wearing such short clothes since the table was blocking his view, but now he could see him perfectly. Oh how he enjoyed the flushed face of this brunette and smirk the infant was giving.

All through out the dinner, he didn't speak too much as the usual. Until Tsuna asked him to join them. He agreed because he need some time alone with this certain herbivore. He needs to check on him one last time before he would go home. How he loved the expression his face when he pushed him down the sofa. Truth be told, he did that to trap him but also to see more of his reactions. He was surprised when the brunette asked why he's doing this or the sudden outburst of his just a moment ago, because he himself didn't even know the answer. He just want's to see his flushed face all the time and his stuttering whenever he comes near. When he heard the door creaked, he got off of him and helped him with the game until it was time to leave.

**- - - Flash Back Ends - - -**

Hibari sighed. _What the heck am I doing? I cannot fall in love with anyone especially on a certain brunette herbivore,_ his pride kept telling him but his heart says otherwise. He was nearing the Namimori Middle School when he realized that he had forgotten his jacket. Great. Now he has to go back all the way back again and walk home all the way from there again. Not that he mind, he's not easily tired after all. Hibari spun his heel and went to he opposite direction.**  
**

* * *

After closing the door, Tsuna went to the kitchen to clean the dish his mother is always leaving every night so she could tuck the kids to bed. Tsuna smiled to himself and limp to the sink. He started washing the dishes when he heard his mother came down. "Tsu-kun, drop those now and go to bed. It's late, you should rest." Nana said while smiling and worrying at the same time. "It's okay mom. Just a few more and I'll be done." Tsuna reassured her. "But-"

"Mom. It's alright. I'll be fine and besides, you must be tired. I'll just finish this up and then I'll sleep after checking the doors."

Nana looked at him for a moment before sighing in defeat. Then she noticed Hibari's jacket hanging on one of the chairs on the dinning room. "Tsu-kun, it seems that Hibari-kun had left his jacket here." she called to him. "Eh?" _It's not like him to leave his stuffs behind. Is something bothering him?_ he thought worriedly. "Tsu-kun?" Nana called again when he didn't respond. "Leave it there mom. I'll just bring with me tomorrow." he said cheerfully. His mom hummed in reply and went upstairs.

After washing the dishes he went to Hibari's jacket and sniffed his scent. _Hibari-san's scent is sweet and comforting. But why does it seems so familiar? It's as if my body knows that the owner of this scent will protect me from harm, _Tsuna sighed. "But Hibari-san only saved me a while ago because I'm a student of Namimori. I wonder,-"

Then he felt that unfamiliar presence again. It disappeared right after he felt it but didn't missed it. _Something is definitely wrong, _he thought while knitting his eyebrows. He gave up thinking and hugged Hibari's jacket as a soft breeze brought shivers down his spine. When he sniffed the scent of Hibari again, he felt warm. Then he said out loud, "Neh Hibari-san, If only I could tell that I love you."

"What did you just say herbivore?" said a voice from behind him. He spun around and his eyes widen as he saw Hibari standing at the kitchen entrance.

* * *

Hibari tried knocking on the door. No one answered so he tried twisting the doorknob. To his luck and surprise, the door is unlocked. He entered the household and took off his shoes. He went to the kitchen when he heard the brunette muttering something to himself. He couldn't understand what his saying, but he caught him saying his name. It's faint, but he heard it. As he heard his name be voiced out by Tsuna, it brings butterflies to his stomach, every time Tsuna calls him by his name. When he reached the kitchen entrance he heard him say, "Neh Hibari-san, If only I could tell that I love you."

"What did you just say herbivore?" he said. He saw the herbivore spun around and widen his eyes as he saw Hibari standing at the kitchen entrance. "Hibari-san! How long have you been there?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Answer the question, herbivore." Hibari said firmly.

"U-Um, I-ah," Tsuna couldn't seem to find the right words to answer him. He looked down on his feet and decided to tell him the truth but he has a lot of what ifs in his mind.

_What if he rejects me? _

_What if he hates me? _

_What if he won't talk to me again?_

Then he made his decision. _I'll tell him, but I'm afraid I won't like the answer, _he thought and looked at Hibari in the eye. "H-Hibari-san, I-I know I don't know you that much and I-I know you think I'm weak, but still, I-I wanted t-to tell you that-" he gasped for breath before continuing. Hibari just watched him patiently. Finally he looked at him again and said, "-that I love you, Hibari-san."

He said it with full confidence that Hibari's eyes sparkled. Finally the herbivore is growing some backbone. Hibari wanted to hug him, to tell him that he loves him too, but his pride won't let him do so. Instead he said, "I don't feel the same way and I doubt I ever will."

Tsuna's eyes watered as tears started to fall down his cheeks. There was a sharp pain in his heart as he heard those words. Not as cruel as he had imagined, but so much painful than he had expected. "If you're wondering why I kissed you twice, it's because I was satisfying my curiosity."

With that he grabbed his jacket and left he Sawada household, with his bangs covering his eyes, his heart aching with pain and with his eyes letting a lone tear.

Tsuna just stood there for the whole moment until Hibari closed the door. He was expecting this, so why is he so damn hurt? He checked all the doors as he said and went to his room. There he cried his eyes out, knowing that Reborn is awake, and that his mother is listening, but he didn't care. He just let all his feelings out until he grew tired and he was enveloped in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tsuna found himself in a dark tunnel full of spikes on the walls. The only source of light he got is the flame from his Vongole ring. When he got out of the almost endless tunnel, he saw Hibari in the middle of the cavern. "Hibari-san! Where are we?" he called to him. When Hibari didn't answer, he headed towards him and shook his shoulder. "Hibari-san where are we?" he called out again. Still no response. Then he heard voices from behind him.

_I hate you!_

"What?" he asked.

_I'll never talk to you again._

"Who are you?" he asked, starting to panic.

_I don't feel the same way and I doubt I ever will._

"Hibari-san?"

_What make's you think I'll love you back?_

"Shut up!" he yelled as he covered his ears.

_You're just a small and weak herbivore who consumes my time._

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear anything anymore!" he shouted, tears starting to fall.

_I don't feel the same way and I doubt I ever will._

_I don't feel the same way and I doubt I ever will._

_I don't feel the same way and I doubt I ever will._

_I don't feel the same way and I doubt I ever will._

_I don't feel the same way and I doubt I ever will._

"I already get it so please shut up!" Tsuna begged, but the sound won't subsided. Then he felt his head throb. "Huh? What?" he looked around, confused. He was lying on the floor and his injured leg is throbbing in pain as well as his head, his heart is racing like hell, and he's sweating bullets. _It was just a dream,_ he sighed. _But it seems so real._ He touched his cheeks and felt his tears. He's crying while sleeping. He washed those tears away and look around. He saw his watch and found out that it's only 5 am. Since he couldn't go back to sleep he went to the bathroom to take a warm shower. When he was done, he grabbed his mittens and pills, and went downstairs. He was surprised to see his mom already awake.

"Mom?" he asked. Nana turned around. "Oh Tsu-kun? Good morning. Why are you up so early?" she asked though she knew the answer. "Can't sleep. Bad dream." he answered. Nana nodded in understanding and hugged her son gently. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. Tsuna held back his tears. Instead, he smiled and said, "I'll be fine mom. Now I better get going."

Before he could leave, Nana came rushing to him carrying a white scarf. "Here. Take it. It's called today and I'm sorry I don't have any orange." she said before hurrying back to the kitchen. He put the scarf around his neck and went to outside. He felt the cold morning breeze as he walked under the dark sky. _Sigh. This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Tsuna limped his way to Namimori Middle and stops whenever he felt tired. He so engrossed with thinking about Hibari and what he would do if they come across each other, that he didn't notice someone crept from behind him. A gloved hand held his shoulder and he felt a familiar cold presence.

"Kufufufu. Why the long face?" Mukuro said. Tsuna spun around so quickly that he almost tripped if it wasn't for Mukuro's hand on his shoulder. "M-Mukuro?" he asked, unsure and a little surprised. Mukuro smirked before answering, "The one and only. Miss me?"

Tsuna sighed and looked down on his feet. Mukuro could feel the lonely presence of the brunette despite the fact that they weren't that close. "You seem rather less cheerful today." he commented. "Eh?" Tsuna asked, confused. Mukuro sighed and removed his resting hand on the brunette's shoulder and said, "It's seems you're not aware of it yourself."

Tsuna looked at him and sighed again. "I'm sorry Mukuro. It's just that-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me you know." Mukuro said. He let a small smile out and looked at the brunette. He saw him relaxed and sighed again. "You've been sighing a lot more today. Better not get used to it or it'd be a habit."

Tsuna smiled back and said, "Thanks Mukuro."

He glanced at his watch. It's only 6 am. _It's too early to go to school, _he thought. As if reading his mind, Mukuro held his hand and said, "Would you like to have some tea with me?"

Tsuna gasped and blushed at the sudden motion and looked at his hand. _Mukuro's hand is warm. Is Hibari-san's hand also warm? _he thought. Then he shook the thought away as scenes of last night flashed his mind. Mukuro thought he was refusing so he said, "We won't be long. It's a little too early to go to school. I promise I'll bring you there before the bell rings to avoid a certain skylark's punishment."

Tsuna was a little confused at first then he realized that he must've shaken also his head not only his thoughts. Then he looked at Mukuro and said, "Okay."

Mukuro gripped his hand softly and Tsuna did the same. "Come on," he urged. He dragged Tsuna, who yelped in pain because his injuries are still sore. Mukuro was startled and thought he might have done something wrong. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, it's just that I have some minor injuries and-"

He was cut off by a swift movement that led him into Mukuro's arms. "If I carried you you'd be less in pain, right?" he asked mischievously. Tsuna blushed a deep shade of red and said, "No, no. I'll be fine so please let me down."

"No need to feel embarrassed little Vongole. Promise I won't drop you."

His face felt warm at that sentence and off they go to who knows where.

* * *

Tsuna slung his arms at Mukuro's neck, afraid that he might fall any moment because of Mukuro's pace. While Mukuro tightened his hold whenever he have to go faster. When they finally stop, Tsuna felt like his heart is gonna burst either from embarrassment or nervousness. He let out a sigh of relief and looked at Mukuro. "Why do you have to run?" he asked a little louder than he anticipated. Mukuro looked at him and said, "Sorry but I have to go faster so we could have more time togehter."

Tsuna blushed even more and asked him to let him down. Mukuro obliged and led him to a small cottage that has a huge sign that used vines as letters in saying 'Tea Leaves Garden'. Tsuna looked in awe.

"It's beautiful." he said.

"I know." Mukuro answered. "How come I never notice this before?" Tsuna asked him. Mukuro smiled at him and he said, "Well I was planning to show this to my dear Nagi, but I didn't got the chance since the representative battle occurred. Tsuna looked down at his feet. He felt guilty for causing so much trouble. "It's not your fault. No one blames you but yourself." Mukuro said while looking at the cottage. "But-"

"Well let's go. We won't be getting ourselves served from this faraway." he said and carried Tsuna to the small cottage. Tsuna sighed to himself and whispered, "Thank you, Mukuro."

Mukuro just smiled while walking until he opened the door.

* * *

**- - - Meanwhile - - - **

Gokudera Hayato sighed for the nth time that morning and went to his bathroom to change. He saw his sister cooking something and greeted, "Morning." **  
**

"Morning Hayato. Breakfast?" Bianchi asked as she showed him a boiling porridge with pink smoke arising from it. He restrained his hand from covering his nose and mouth to not be rude, instead he said, "N-No. I'll just leave now."

"Be careful. Are you sure you're fine now?" she asked worriedly. Gokudera smiled and said, "Yeah."

Bianchi smiled back and waved before proceeding to cook another batch.

He went outside and proceed walking on his daily routine. At the intersection he met his self-proclaimed best friend smiling sheepishly at him. "Yo! Morning." he said ever so cheerful. _This idiot, how could he stay so calm and cheerful as if nothing happened?_

**- - Flash Back - - **

Yamamo to frantically carried him to the infirmary despite his struggles and curses. He practically knocked the door down when they got here. "Dr. Shamal!"

"What? What? Can't a man get a privacy here?" Shamal answered, irritated. He was watching some porno movies on his laptop when Yamamoto burst inside the room. "What do you want?" Shamal asked again. "Gokudera fainted a while ago but now he's awake but still please check on him." Yamamoto explained, out of breath with all those running. "I told you I don't need someone to check on me!" Gokudera said, speaking for the first time inside the room. "See? He said he's fine. Now quit disturbing me and go back to your rooms. You know I don't treat males." Shamal said. "But-"

Shamal sighed. "Fine if you insist he can rest but I'm not touching him." he said and left the room. Yamamoto smiled in thanks and placed Gokudera on the bed. Gokudera shifted his position and faced the other side of the wall to hide his blushing face. Yamamoto frowned a little bit and said, "Sorry if I was persistent. I was just so-"

"So worried. I get it." Gokudera finished. Yamamoto sighed. They stayed there in silence until Gokudera said, "You could leave. I'll be fine."

"No I'll stay." Yamamoto insisted.

"I said I'll be fine. I'm not a baby anymore." Gokudera said. The truth is, he doesn't know how to act when someone is worried about him. When his mother was still alived, she used to always fuzzed about him. Gokudera would just tell her he's fine with a smile and she wouldn't worry anymore. _It's not like I can do that to this idiot_, he thought. He sighed and in a more calmer tone he said, "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

He turned towards the baseball-star and gave him a small smile. Yamamoto felt his face became warm and looked away from Gokudera so he wouldn't notice his embarrassment. Gokudera was troubled when he looked away and thought, _Did I do something wrong? I know I shouldn't have smiled! Damn it!_

Yammaoto cleared his throat and looked at him. "No, I'll stay."

Gokudera was getting impatient now, "I already told you that you don't have to."

"It's not that I have to-"

Gokudera blinked at him with the sudden answer. "-it's because I want to." Yamamoto finished. Gokudera could feel his face heating up but he didn't care. Yamamoto leaned closer and Gokudera seemed to be doing the same. Their faces were only inches apart when the school bell rang. They both got out of their trance and pulled away, faces blushing. "I-I think you should really go now."

Yamamoto just nodded and told him that he'll excuse him from the teacher so he could rest. Gokudera nodded and slumped back down on the bed. _Ugh. What was I doing?! _he panicked in his head though his face kept calm. He heard the door shut and decided that it was best to take nap.

Yamamoto looked one last time at him before closing the door and rubbing his temple. _That was close._

**- - Flash Back Ends - - **

He blushed as he remembered what happened. Yamamoto seemed to notice and put his hand on Gokudera's forehead. "Ne, Gokudera are you running a fever? You're face is so flushed."

Gokudera flinched at the sudden touch and moved away. "I-I'm fine and don't touch me so suddenly!" he yelled. Then he murmured, "That makes me nervous."

Yamamoto heard it but decided that it was best not to piss the bomber too much. He laughed and said, "Sorry."

Yamamoto grabbed his hand and dragged him to Tsuna's house despite his curses and death threats. People would find him crazy if he told them that those words feels like music in his ears. He grinned and Gokudera blushed as he looked away. They rang the doorbell and reborn answered it for them. "Yes?" he greeted. "G-Good morning, Reborn-san." Gokudera said. Yamamoto smile at the fact that Gokudera wasn't referring to himself alone this time. Reborn nodded in acknowledgement and asked, "What brings you here?"

"I-We, are here to pick Juudaime." he said. Reborn looked at them and said, "He already left."

Gokudera remembered that this was the exact scene that happened yesterday. Before he could reply Reborn said, "Check the house if you want."

Gokudera knew that this time, the hitman is not lying. "I-Is that so? We'll get going then."

He seemed to be depressed since he hadn't walked his beloved Juudaime to school in more than a day now. He sighed and went to school together with the baseball idiot he called, grinning at his side. Yamamoto slung his left arm at Gokudera. He twitched but he didn't complain making the baseball star the happiest man alive.

* * *

Hibari was at the gate of Namimori Middle doing his duty as always when he saw a certain brunette and pineapple herbivore together. He was enraged beyond worlds that he started emitting dark and murderous aura, strong enough to compete with Reborn. What irked him the most was that the Pineapple herbivore is holding the brunette's hand. Hibari gripped his tonfas and swung them to the pair.

Mukuro aware of the sudden changed in atmosphere dodged the attack while pulling the brunette close to his chest. Hibari glared some more when he saw the pineapple herbivore pulled the brunette closer to him. "H-Hibari-san?" he heard the brunette asked. He was so mad that he didn't care. Mukuro blocked his second attack by his trident and said, "Oya, oya. The little birdie is jealous."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked in bewilderment.

* * *

**So here you are! The Second or third - ugh.. whatever you get the point.- chapter!**

**Sorry it took me a while.. My hands got burned while cooking so yeah.. **

**Special thanks to:**

**codenumber6, Mukuro-chi, eroxouji, Iwataki and Final Syai Lunar Generation**

**Thanks you guys! I hope you'll like this**

R&R please ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reasons**

Tsuna's gloomy mood and hurt feelings is actually easing up. Sure Mukuro's and his grand entrance in the Tea Leaves Garden was quite embarrassing, but since it's too early, there were less people in it. So he's having a really hard time processing things to lead his two strongest guardians to fight. He just stared at them wide-eyed remembering what Mukuro and he had done to make the prefect this angry.

_**- - - Flash Back - - - **_

Tsuna tried his best to disappear in Mukuro's arms so he could avoid the stares that the people were giving them. Mukuro placed him in a seat near by window that has a view of a wonderful garden. The garden is composed of lavenders, roses, and different tea plants. The tea house smells like freshly made tea so it eases his feelings a bit. Mukuro sat on the opposite chair of the table and rests his chin on his palm. "So-" he started.

"Tell me why you're about to cry a while ago?"

"I wasn't abou-" Tsuna cut off as he saw the look on Mukuro's eyes. His eyes are full of concern despite the smile he carries and he has such big eye bags. Tsuna touched his cheek and said, "Are you tired?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Mukuro's grin faltered and his eyes widened. His gloved hand touched Tsuna's warm hand on his face and said, "Thank you for your concern Vongole, but I'm fine."

Mukuro closed his eyes and felt the warmth of Tsuna's hand. He held his hand and removed it from his face and gave a heart-warming smile to Tsuna, who smiled in return. "Stop calling me that. I have a name you know." Tsuna said. Mukuro raised an eyebrow and said, "And what should I call you? Tsunayoshi-kun, Tsuna-kun, or you'd rather like to be called Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna blushed at the last name stated. He was sure Mukuro wasn't aware of that. "Apparently I am." Mukuro said with a smirk. Tsuna pouted before saying, "It's rude to read other people's minds."

Mukuro chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. It was soft and silky smooth despite its ability to defy the laws of gravity. Tsuna's blush is now subsiding and he's starting to feel comfortable. A waitress went to their table and asked for their orders.

"I'll have Oolong tea and he's having strawberry milk." Mukuro said with smile that made the waitress blush. She wrote it down and asked for snacks but we refused. After clarifying one last time, she nodded again and head back to get our orders. After she left, Mukuro heaved a deep sigh and turned to Tsuna.

"Now, back to our topic. Why were you about to cry a while ago?"

Tsuna tensed and said, "You said I don't have to explain."

"True." he agreed with a nod then smirked. "But I said that a while ago."

"That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

"That um-, you didn't-, ugh. What's the use?" Tsuna said miserably. Mukuro smirked triumphantly and leaned forward. Now it's Tsuna's turn to sigh before explaining everything. "Well you see, last night-"

And he told Mukuro all the happenings that happened last night. He told him everything he felt, even that scary dream. Mukuro listened patiently and frown every time Tsuna would wipe a tear away. After Tsuna was done, the waitress came and delivered their orders. "Sorry it took so long. We had some technical difficulties." she explained. Tsuna nodded and smiled softly at her. She bowed before heading back. Mukuro sipped his tea while Tsuna drank his milk. They drank in silence until Tsuna noticed the time. It read 7:30. It took Tsuna a whole 5 minutes before realizing that he only have 30 minutes before - no scratch that, make it 25 minutes - school starts. "HIEE!" he shrieked. Mukuro chocked his tea and the other customers looked at them at the sudden shriek, wondering what was wrong. Tsuna tried to stand up quickly before falling back down again, _Curse my injured leg! _he thought.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mukuro asked worriedly. Tsuna looked at him and said, "School is about to start!"

Tsuna was in a panic. Being late means being bitten to death and being bitten to death means seeing Hibari, _And I'm sure I'm not yet ready to see him again. _Mukuro heaved another deep sigh before carrying Tsuna in his arms. "Well we better hurry then?" he asked teasingly with a mocking smirk.

"Hiee! It's okay, I can walk on my own." Tsuna protested, squirming from Mukuro's grasp. "True. But this place is a kilometer away from your school."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "What?" he shrieked again.

"Hold on tight!" Mukuro said as he carried him towards the door. Tsuna tightened his hold on Mukuro's neck and Mukuro tightened his hold on the brunette, afraid that he might fall and injure his self again. _A__ kilometer? You've got to be kidding me! How fast were we going?! _Tsuna wailed in his mind. "Fast enough to reach your school in time." Mukuro answered his questions, not turning his gaze away from the road. Tsuna pouted again and looked at Mukuro. He chuckled his famous chuckle and said, "I know. It's rude to read other peoples' minds. But how could I not when you're so adorable when you're nervous?"

Tsuna blushed furiously and hid his face in Mukuro's chest. Mukuro ran all the way to Namimori until they were just a few meters away. When Tsuna notice this he said, "Mukuro you could bring me down now. The school's near and I think Hibari-san won't like it when he sees us together."

"Why?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "W-Well, em, I-I think that-" Tsuna stuttered then that got him thinking. _Why? Why would Hibari-san care? Perhaps because he just hates Mukuro? _But even him was not sure of that. When he couldn't find an answer, Mukuro puts him down. Then he turned around was about to leave when Tsuna said, "Wait I-"

Then Tsuna tripped and was about to say hello to he hard road if it wasn't for Mukuro catching him. They both landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Tsuna got up and said, "S-Sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

He bowed a thousand times before Mukuro stopped him and said, "It's okay."

Tsuna smiled gratefully until Mukuro smirked and said, "You know you act like your idiotic self-proclaimed right-hand man when you do that."

"E-E?" Tsuna looked at him confusingly. Mukuro merely shrugged and ruffled the boys hair before grabbing his hand. Surprised by the sudden movement, Tsuna 'eep'ed, face beet red, and asked nervously, "A-Anou, w-what a-are y-you doing?"

Mukuro tilted his head to the side and said, "What does it look like? I'm holding your hand."

"I-I get that. W-What I mean is, w-why are you holding m-my hand?"

"Oh that! I'll walk you to school" Mukuro said cheerfully. "Eh? Why would you do that?" Tsuna asked, a little suspicious. "Can't I?" Mukuro asked cutely, though Tsuna could feel shivers down his spine. Finally he gave up and said, "Sure but please don't engage a fight with Hi-Hibari-san."

"You should tell that to him, not me."

"Sigh. I guess you're right but, why do you have to hold my hand?"

"Because if I don't you'll fall again. Honestly, to think that you are much stronger than me and me helping you, a mafia boss to be specific. I must be losing my mind." Mukuro said as they started walking. Tsuna flinched at the sudden comment. He could still remember the reason why Mukuro had hated the mafia all through his life, and now here he is, a guardian of a pathetic mafia boss. "Does helping me disgrace your ego?" Tsuna asked, his bangs hiding his eyes. Mukuro looked at him for a while before saying, "No. In fact, I'm actually enjoying it. Though I don't know why."

Tsuna smiled and blushed at this. _At least he doesn't hate me, _he thought happily. Mukuro smiled back at him and then they're off to Namimori Middle.

**_- - - Flash Back Ends - -_ -**

_Argh! I can't see why Hibari-san would suddenly attack us like that. One minute I'm chatting with Mukuro, the next thing I knew, tonfas and trident are clashing with each other! _Tsuna panicked in his mind. _And what does Mukuro mean when he said Hibari-san was jealous? He couldn't be jealous of me and Mukuro, could he? After all he did reject me last night._ His trance was interrupted when he sensed a flying tonfa came to his way. He was about to dodge it but his injured leg prevents me him to do so. Instead, he closed his eyes and prepared himself from the sudden impact.

But the pain never came as he heard a small hiss. He opened his left eye and was shocked to see Mukuro in front of him. Mukuro groaned a little and said, "Are you alright?"

Tsuna could only nod in response. He's still in the midst of shock that Mukuro had protected him. Then he suddenly burst into tears. Mukuro looked pained and shock when he saw the brunette crying. He wanted to comfort him but the pain on his back made him weak and fall onto the said boy. Tsuna caught him this time and said, "Will you stop worrying about me for a second?!"

Mukuro was shocked at the sudden anger. He was about to reply when Tsuna interrupted him. "Will everyone stop protecting me?! I can take care of myself very well, thank you very much. Am I okay? What kind of question was that when you're the one injured?"

Tsuna is now crying and Mukuro felt guilty, while a certain skylark felt jealous of all the attention being given to the pineapple and felt irritated of being ignored. "Are you okay Mukuro?" Tsuna asked worriedly, this time a lot more calmer. Mukuro smiled before saying, "Yeah I'm oka- urgh,"

Tsuna panicked when he saw Mukuro's pained face. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Tsuna said confidently and helped Mukuro up despite his injured leg. "No you won't." Hibari said suddenly. He was so quiet that for a moment, Tsuna had forgotten that he was there with them. "Eh? Why's that?"

"You're skipping school without a valid reason. That's against the school rules." Hibari stated plainly. Tsuna could feel his vein popped. _Rules? There's an injured person here and he all he cared about is rules? _Tsuna thought angrily. He was about to protest when Hibari cut him off. "The school's Disciplinary Committee will take care of him."

Tsuna looked at him, shocked at the sudden order and a little guilty for being angry. He smiled and thought to himself, _Hibari-san is a kind person in his own way. He used violence so people would fear and obey him, only so he could protect them. He sure is an aloof cloud huh?_

"Is something funny herbivore?" Hibari hissed. Tsuna gulped and shook his head violently. Hibari scoffed and ordered his men to take the pineapple herbivore to Namimori Hospital. Kusakabe and his men took Mukuro from Tsuna, who fainted probably because of fatigue and pain. Before they could leave Tsuna said, "U-Um anou, may I come with you?"

"I already told you that-"

"That it's against the rules to leave the school without a valid reason, I know."

"Then why do you insist of leaving?" he asked, a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Because it's my fault that he's hurt! Besides, I could use that opportunity to have the doctor check my leg." he said, turning his gaze to his right leg. Hibari thought for a minute and said, "Then you may go."

Tsuna brightened up at this and said, "Thank you Hibari-san!"

"Don't shout." Hibari replied as Tsuna covered his mouth. He spun his heel and went inside the Namimori building. Tsuna can only watched him as he disappeared from the brunette's sight. "Sawada-san?" Kusakabe called. Tsuna looked at his direction. It seems that they managed to put Mukuro in a stretcher and is now waiting for him. Tsuna nodded and followed them suit, wondering what made Hibari that mad. _Was is my imagination or I saw Hibari-san's pained eyes?_

He was about to enter the ambulance that he hadn't notice until he was called by Kusakabe, when a familiar soft voice called, "Mukuro-sama?"

Tsuna turned around to see Chrome in her Namimori uniform holding her school bag and trident close to her chest, a look of worry in her eyes. "C-Chrome."

"Boss." she bowed a little and said, "Is Mukuro-sama alright?"

"I-I think he is but we'll take him to the hospital just to make sure."

"Um, anou, m-may I come?"

Tsuna looked at Kusakabe with pleading eyes. Kusakabe thought for a moment, _Since he already let Sawada-san come with us, another one wouldn't be too much trouble, I hope. _He cleared his throat and said, "I understand."

The two brightened up us they went inside the ambulance.

* * *

Hibari is having a bad day and the worst mood ever. First, he couldn't sleep at all last night because he kept remembering that brunette's face. He didn't mean to say those words. In fact he was delighted that the brunette loved him. Because at that same instant, he also realized his love for the boy and as much as he doesn't want to, his pride always gets in the way. He wanted the brunette so badly but he can't. The truth is - and believe it or not- Hibari is afraid. He's afraid that he'll love the brunette so much that he might hurt him. Hibari is a selfish man. What's his is his and nothing could ever change that.

This was proven true this morning when he saw the pineapple head together with his- um, the herbivore. He knew he shouldn't have lose his temper like that, but emotion took control of his actions and before he knew it, tonfas and trident were clashing. He frowned as he remembered the scene where he almost hit his dearly beloved. He hates to say this but, he was thankful the pineapple herbivore had saved him. It took all his strength to suppress his relieved sigh when he saw his herbivore safe. He was starting to calm down but it was drove away by jealousy when the brunette decided to be with the pineapple. _Why do you insist on going with that herbivore? _he thought miserably to himself. _Why do you insist on leaving my side?_

He rubbed his aching temple as he went inside the Namimori building, aware of the herbivores curious stare. He ignored it and kept on walking until he was in front of his office. He flunked down in his seat and started working despite his paper works. He sighed as the image of the herbivore's face flashed his mind. He didn't know why, but he kept remembering his face. Each expression he made that never failed to amuse him to no end. "I've been sighing a lot lately." he stated loudly to no one in particular. He kept reminiscing about the a certain brunette that brought light to his life. The only person he dare protect besides the city of Namimori. How he was hurt when he saw his pained and confused look during the Shimoun battle, how he couldn't bare the sound of his pained voice during the battle with that Daemon bastard, and how he held his pride than help them or rather him, during the rainbow representative battle.

He realized he started developing feelings for the brunette after the battle with Byakuran. It's true that the brunette's herbivore friends are annoying him to hell's end, but he couldn't careless about them. As long as he could see him from afar and sometimes have a good satisfying fight, that's more than enough for him. But when he understood his feelings and learned that the brunette felt the same way too, he couldn't help but want for more. _Damn pride, I should bite it to death, _he hissed in his mind. His trance of thoughts were disrupted when a certain sun arcobaleno came through his window and landed gracefully on his desk. "Ciassu." Reborn greeted.

"Akambo" Hibari greeted back. Reborn smirked at Hibari's current state and said, "You seem at lost. Is something bothering you?"

"I believe that is none of your concern." Hibari snapped. Reborn's smirk grew wider and said, "Oh? Could it be that it has something to do with my dame student?"

Hibari's eyes widened at the mention of the herbivore and turned it back to normal, but it didn't go unnoticed by the sun arcobaleno. Reborn's eyes glint with excitment and said, "Thought so. But I didn't come here for that."

Hibari looked at him and said, "Then state your reason for coming here."

Reborn's aura became serious before tipping his fedora to hide his eyes and said, "I want you to watch over Tsuna."

"And why would I bother myself with a useless herbivore?"

"Because you care for him more than anyone else." Reborn deadpanned. Hibari shifted from his seat and stood up, his knuckles clenched and embedded on his desk. "I don't ca-"

"Stop lying to yourself Hibari. You know you love my student but you won't admit it to yourself."

Hibari growled and snarled, "I do not love him."

"Time will always repeat itself but-" he paused then continued, "But that will always depend on you. Whether you will let it or you will fight it."

Hibari's eyes widened at the statement, this time not bothering to hide them. He looked down on his feet as he remembered his childhood.

**- - - Flash Back - - -**

A boy about the age of seven has short raven hair and steely blue eyes, headed towards his house. Their house couldn't be called a house since it's a mansion. It look exactly like the one his having in the Vongole base, 20 years on the future. He slid off his shoes and went over to the kitchen to see his mom cooking. He went over to his mom and hugged her. Her mother is Hibari Kazumi and she has long black hair and warm blue eyes. She stopped her actions, smiled sweetly at her son and said, "What's the matter Kyou-kun?"

"Some kids from my class got beaten up because they didn't want to hand their lunches to the bullies." he replied with no emotion in his face, but his mom knew better. It's not like him to care about others' business, especially about herbivores as her son would love to call them. She hugged her son and said, "And?"

Kyouya hid his face in his mom's tummy and said, "Then their fathers came and save them from the bullies."

Kazumi went silent after this. With that single sentence she knew exactly what her son's problem. Kyouya is yearning for his father. A father that he had look up to but alas, faith has its cruel ways. Not long after Kyouya's fifth birthday, his dad died because he was targeted by the mafia. The Hibari family is known throughout the mafia world because of their riches, pride, and being the direct descendants of the first-generation cloud guardian, Alaude.

**~o0o~**

Hibari Masanori, is a man of peace and justice. You couldn't escape him once he has you in his grasp. He'll show you no mercy once you committed crime and disturb the peace. He is a resident of Namimori, husband of Kazumi and father of Kyouya. He has messy dark brown locks, pale skin, thin lips, steely blue eyes, and average height and body measures. Basically he's the dark brown haired version of a Ten Year Old Hibari Kyouya. But unlike his son, he uses a double edged sword that can eb separated and he shows emotion to those people around him. He might be sometimes rash but he never does things without reasons. Just like his name Masanori, it means great peace and justice. It's because of that, that people respects him beyond compare. In return, he kept Namimori safe and free from his troubles in the underworld.

He met Kazumi after he saved her from some robbers that belonged to a weak yet aggressive family. When they looked at each other. there was some spark that could be seen in there eyes. Most people would definitely tell that it's love right? Well in this case, no. They had a constant bickering about who's saving who and who doesn't need to be saved. Nevertheless, they made up, they fell in love and they decided to get married and have a family of their own.

After marrying Kazumi, he cut all his ties in the mafia and decided to retire and settle down to have a normal family. He had seen the real world behind its mask. He wouldn't let his family see this kind of world even if it meant his own life.

After 2 years of having a married life, Kazumi finally bore him a child. He was the happiest man alive when Kyouya was born. He has his mother's raven hair and his steely blue eyes. He smiled sweetly as he carried his son towards his wife, not caring about whether or not to ignore the ominous presence. He sat beside her and laid the bundle on her. He said, "What would you like to call him?"

Kazumi thought for a moment before saying, "Kyouya."

"Kyouya? As in 'skylark'?" he asked bewildered. "Why not?"

"Why so?"

She smiled and softly patted the boy's head before saying, "Because I want him to roam freely, without anyone controlling him. I want him to grow up with the strength of protecting himself."

Masanori smiled sadly before saying, "Kyouya. What a wonderful name."

Then he turned towards his wife and said, "Kazumi I-"

"Don't get me started."

"But I-"

"No." she stated firmly. Masanori could only sigh, he knew that his wife is sick. He looked down on his feet sadly while she smiled sweetly at him. "Don't be sad my love. I'm still here, aren't I?"

He nodded still not looking at her eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily, you know."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you. Goodness what makes you think that?"

"Well the way you are staring at your feet, it seems that you're more interested them than in me." she said teasingly. He gave her an are-you-kidding-me look and said, "You are one interesting woman."

She smirked and said, "I wouldn't be _Hibari _Kazumi if I wasn't now, would I?"

He gave low chuckle and looked at her directly in the eyes. He sighed before saying, "I'm just worried. How will I explain everything to Kyouya once you're gone?"

"He'll understand."

"How do you know?"

"Because, he's the spawn of me and you."

Now it was Masanori's turn to smirk. He kissed his wife's forehead and whispered, "He'll be one hell of a kid."

They both laugh wholeheartedly until the doctor came to check his wife's condition. She smiled warmly at them said, "It seems that your wife's condition is in no danger as of yet. Which is amazing for someone who has serious heart disease. I also checked your son's condition and I'm sure he didn't get your sickness. He's one strong baby."

They both let out a sigh of relief. The doctor bid them good bye and left the room. They both looked at each other and decided to sleep, since it's already late.

For four years, Masanori watched his son grow from a cute little child to a strong yet still cute child. He likes to read and preferred to be alone than to play with other kids. He couldn't blame his son though no matter how worried his wife is, because he himself is like that when he was Hibari's age. Kyouya may not look it, but he's a spoiled kid. His parents will give him anything he wanted and go anywhere he wanted to go while he gave them outstanding grades in return.

One day, young Kyouya saw his dad holding a weapon that's hidden inside their attic. He approached him and said, "Dad what's that?"

Masanori didn't look up but he answered, "It's a double edged sword, son. This could be separated when needed and I used it when I work before. I-"

Then he covered his mouth realizing what he had just said to his son. He looked at him and said, "I-uh, um."

Kyouya couldn't comprehend the thought that his father is stuttering his words out., because his father, _never _stutter. He looked at him and said, "Yes?"

Masanori didn't find any harm in telling his about his past life. He knew Kazumi would've agreed with him. After all, she _hates_ lying to her son. He sighed and began telling his son the stories of his past life. Kyouya's eyes widened in excitement as he listened to every word. After his father was finish, he looked at him expectantly and said, "Will you teach me how to wield a weapon?"

"What? No! Kyouya weren't you listening? My previous life was dangerous."

Kyouya turned serious and said, "I was dad. I never said about joining the underworld. I wish to wield a weapon of my own to protect those who are important to me. You wouldn't live forever dad. Once your gone, I promise to take good care of everyone."

Masanori looked stunned at his son's answer. He was not, expecting those words to come out from the mouth of his four-year-old son. _He_ is_ one hell of a kid, _he thought before smiling warmly at his son. Then he said, "If that's your reason then I'll teach you. But refrain of thinking of my death in the future."

Kyouya brightened up at this and smiled at his father before hugging him. Masanori laughed as he patted his son's head and said, "You are free to choose which weapon you will use."

The boy thought for a moment before pointing at the picture of silver tonfa on the wall. Masanori looked questioningly and said, "You sure?"

Kyouya nodded that earned a nod of approval from his father. "Then I'll get you one by tonight. Be ready at 6 a.m. sharp and we'll start training."

With that, the father and son left the attic, without noticing their home's light watching them from the side. She smiled sweetly and said to herself, "You may have my looks but you have your father's determination and personality. _What a troublesome yet loving combination, _she thought.

That night, his father had given a pair of metal tonfas that's right to his size. Before giving it to him he said, "When you're older, I'll give you a better one but for now, use these."

Kyouya just nodded and smiled gratefully at his father.

**~o0o~**

After six months of training, Kyouya finally mastered the perfect way of wielding a tonfa. No one dared crossed his path during school nor did anyone dared to fight back whenever he's having one of his moods. He had grown so attached to his weapon that its as if it's a part of his body. He wield them like his apart of it and it complies like it understood him. His father was so proud whenever they are having their training.

One day, Kyouya was surprised to see his father holding his own weapon. He stared at him while his father chuckled and said, "You didn't expect to always go easy on you, did you now?"

Kyouya smirked at this and lunged at his father with his new found confidence. Finally his father had acknowledged him as a worthy opponent. They fought for another hour and a half before he heard his mom called, "Boys 10 minutes before breakfast!"

They both stopped, both bathing in their sweat, and both panting, gasping for air. They looked at each other and headed for the showers before going to the dining room to eat breakfast. As they sat on their seats, they gave said their grace before digging in. They were having a peaceful dinner until Kazumi started coughing. She kept on coughing for a while more until his son noticed the blood stains on his mother's hand. She saw him staring and waved it off, as if telling 'nothing to worry about'. Masanori saw this and said, "You better go have a check up."

She finished her coughing and washed her face before saying, "There's no need for that. I'm perfectly fine-"

"No you're not and you know that." he said with a pained expression on his face. They both looked at each other, both staring for different reasons. Kazumi is staring to tell his that there's no need to go that far while Masanori is staring to show that he's worried even though he's aware of his wife's condition. Unbeknownst to them, Kyouya is staring at his parents, completely oblivious of the atmosphere. He promised that he has to know what's wrong with his parents later, with or without their consent. He was snapped away from his trance when both his parents sighed.

Then they smiled at him and Kazumi said, "Kyou-kun are done eating your breakfast?"

He nodded. She smiled at him and said, "Would you like to go anywhere else?"

He shook his head. "Eh? Why's that?"

"You look tired."

"But I'm no-"

"Besides, I don't have anywhere in particular I want to go to. Being home is fine." he said before smiling warmly at her. A smile that only his parents could see. They both looked at him and nodded their heads. He excused himself and went to his room.

**~o0o~**

Once Kyouya was out of hearing range, Masanori faced his wife and said, "How long?"

She looked at him, processing the meaning behind that simple sentence. Then she said, "I still got 10 more years of my life if my condition won't worsen. 15 if I got lucky."

He looked at her with pain and worry, the same look he gave her earlier. "That's too short." he finally said. Kazumi chuckled and said, "Life's short and time's fast."

"It's not that fast." he argued. She arched an eyebrow and said, "Ho? Then, you do realized that it had been 6 years since you left the mafia?"

He looked shock and that's all the answer she needs. "See?"

"6 years huh? Felt like it was only yesterday." he said. Kazumi giggled and said, "6 years since you cut all ties with them yet you still helped them from time to time."

She paused and let out a breath before saying, "I'm proud of you."

"I'm not." he said smiling sadly. She looked at him and said, "And why's that?"

"I promised myself that I would never go back there unless in concerns my own family. By simply helping them, I'm already endangering you guys."

"What else is new? You were never good at completing your promises."

"This is no joke, Kazumi."

"I know but-" she paused again before saying, "I also know that you grew up in the mafia your entire life. You couldn't just turn your back to your old family, could you now?"

He looked guiltily at her. How his wife can read him like an open book continues to surprise him. He looked down on the floor and sighed. "Time indeed is fast." he finally agreed. She smiled triumphantly and was about to retort when Masanori beat her to it. "But that doesn't mean that it's meaningless. It's true that I had lived in the dark half of my life but that changed when I fell in love with you."

She blushed at her husband's words and said, "Me? What could I have possibly done?"

"Everything." he answered. "You who brought light and harmony to me. You have the beauty beyond any angel I had ever seen."

"You flatter me too much. Have you ever seen an angel?"

"You could say that. After all, I am pretty popular with the ladies."

Kazumi snorted and said, "Now your head is getting bigger."

Then he smiled warmly and said, "I always thought that it was me who had saved you from the robbers 6 years ago."

She giggled before saying, "You did silly."

He smiled and shook his head. "It was you who saved me from myself and the underworld. The lady who has the name Kazumi which means beautiful harmony."

She smiled back at her husband and kissed him gently before hugging him. "Guess we both saved each other huh?"

They just laughed softly and let the wind caress their skins and flutter the curtains.

**~o0o~**

Time passed and Kazumi's condition worsen. But thanks to a certain perverted doctor, she was saved. She no longer suffers from coughs and heartaches. You can't explain the happiness they felt once Dr. Shamal proclaimed that she is sickness free. Tears went running down their cheeks. Even Kyouya cried because of happiness. He had found out about his mom's condition right after that meal. He's the one who contacted the perverted doctor, against his will of course. But he made sure that the damn doctor wouldn't do anything to his mother before telling them.

You should've seen the look on their face when Shamal came to their house one day, proclaiming that a certain brat had called him about his mother's condition. They had their eyes wide while their mouths are gaping like fish out of water. Then Kyouya explained everything in one simple sentence.

"I found out about mom's condition and asked (more like threatened, but hey didn't have to know that) the perverted doctor to cure her."

They both stared at him like he was a new found specie. Kyouya was getting nervous but of course he didn't show them that. Then they both smiled and said, "Thank you, Kyou."

He smiled softly at them before his dad said, "How did you convince him? We've been asking him to cure your mother ages ago without trying touch her of course."

Kyouya smirked and said, "Let's just say I'm pretty persuasive."

Then he looked at Shamal and said, "Isn't that right? Trident Shamal?"

Shamal just shuddered and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I won't do anything as promised in return you will ensure that your son, wouldn't try to kill me."

Kyouya's parents both smirked and said, "Oh I don't know about that. After all-" they looked at Kyouya then said, "-he is a little skylark that roams free without anyone binding him."

Shamal just sighed and said top himself, "My, what a family of sadists."

Masanori quirked an eyebrow and said, "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get down to business."

And that's how they managed to convince the young pervert and genius to cure there beloved light.

**~o0o~**

Today is Kyouya's fifth birthday and was rather special, as his mom would like to call it. Why? Because she said, "Because your birthday is the fifth day of the fifth month of the year. We should have an extravagant celebration now that your five."

"You don't have to do that. A simple meal is enough." he replied. His mother pouted and said, "Come on Kyou-kun, just this once."

Kyouya sighed and said, "10 years from now you're going to say the exact same thing to me."

Kazumi smirked and nodded her head. Kyouya sighed once again and nodded his head, earning a deafening squeal and a bone-crushing hug. He winced but he didn't complain. It's better than seeing he mother suffer. Then he saw his father watching them from afar and smiled gently at them. He returned the smile and watched his father go outside. Big mistake.

His mom released him from the death hug and said, "Come on. Let's follow your dad. He's probably waiting outside the car."

He nodded and followed her mother outside. He saw his father leaning on their car, eyes closed and lips curbed into a small smile. When he heard his family come out, he looked at them and waved. He was about to call them when he saw a passing car with a man leaning by the window pointing a gun at his son. He panicked as he saw the man pulled the trigger. He ran as fast as he could and shielded son using his sword. He pulled out his gun and began shooting at the running vehicle. He managed to hit the tires and the car started running wild before slamming hard on a post. He turned around to go back to his family but he failed to notice the man holding the gun shot at him. He fell hard on the floor as his back spluttered blood.

Kazumi and Kyouya, still regaining from their shock, heard the gunshot. They ran towards Masanori's direction and found him lying on the ground. Kazumi began crying crouched beside him and held him in his arms. "Masanori" she called. He didn't respond but he looked at her with pain his eyes. "Masanori! Masanori!"

He coughed and put his blooded hand on Kazumi's cheek. "I-I'm.. s-sorry... I.. put .. you... in... danger." he said, in between breaths and coughs.

"Shush. Don't talk okay? We're going to the hospital and, and we-we'll ask Shamal to-" she said while crying.

"D-Don't bother... I.. wouldn't last... longer..."

"Don't say that, come on. You promised that you would protect us right?" she said, a little forceful this time. "Why are you giving up?"

"You know.. I-I wouldn't... give .. up... if I could... still... help it..." he said, smiling sadly. The he turned slowly to Kyouya who's also crouched down beside his mom. "K-Kyou.." Masanori called. Kyouya leaned forward, eyes teary, and said, "Yes?"

"L-Looks like... you've got.. to take over... my... position... sooner than.. we anticipated..."

Kyouya is now crying. He hugged his dad and said, "I- I understand."

Masanori smiled sadly and ruffled his son's head. "Promis to .. protect your.. mom ... and this.. place?"

Kyouya nodded and said, "I.. promise.."

Kazumi, still sobbing, said, "You're really bad at completing your promises."

He smiled at her and said, "S-Sorry."

He took a deep breath and said, "I love you both. Re-Remember that..."

They both nodded and with that, Hibari Masanori gave his last breath and closed his tired eyes.

**~o0o~**

Hibari Kyouya wasn't the same after that. He became more distant and barely goes out of his room. Whenever his birthday would come, he would lock himself up and ignore his mother's inquiries. He blamed himself after that incident. He kept insisting that he wasn't strong enough to protect his dad. Everyday he would practice like there's no tomorrow and everyday he becomes more and more stronger.

Kazumi could only watch her son form afar. She whispered to herself, "You left to soon, Masanori. Our son still needs you."

She sighed and went downstairs to eat dinner. Then she remembered to get something from the trunk of their car. She went outside and was opened it. She was surprised to see a black leather box with a silver ribbon on top. At the bottom of the box was written 'To Kyou' in a handwriting she knew very well. She held the box to her chest and approached her son in their backyard.

She saw him resting on their largest Sakura tree. The place where they always rest whenever they will grow tired. She clutched the box tighter and wiped away the foreboding tears. She went over him and crouched down beside him. She patter his head and he immediately looked at her. She smiled and said, "Here. Your father left it in our car. I believe it's yours."

He looked at before accepting it. His eyes widened at the sight before him. It was a pair of silver tonfas, that has a secret compartment that held chains, and button that access spikes. Beside the weapon there was a small envelope. He picked it up and read its contents.

_Dear Kyou,_

_I bought his pair of weapons for your fifth birthday._

_I know it's a too early and these are too big for you,_

_but one day, I want you to use them as you fight for _

_your love ones. You and your mother are the most precious _

_to me. But this city had given me peace that I had longed for._

_That's why I cherished this place. I'm a little sad that people_

_starts to destroy this place. You'll keep this city's peace right?_

_After all, you are my son. But I won't force you if you don't want to._

_I'm proud of you, my little Kyouya. Always have and always will_

_Love, Your Father._

Kyouya gripped the paper tighter as he cried. His mother, crying as she read the letter, held her son into her arms. He sniffed and pulled away. He looked at the sky and for the first time in months, he smiled and said, "I won't fail you dad."

He picked up the box and looked at her mother. "So mom, breakfast?"

His mom smiled widely and said, "You bet."

And they went inside to have a peaceful breakfast, for the first time in months.

After that, Kyouya started reading about herbivores, omnivores, and carnivores. He decided, since he's the strongest person in Namimori, to be a carnivore and used his catchphrase 'I'll bite you to death' to those you dare tries to defy him and disrupt the peace. That's how he started calling weaklings herbivores, people who can withstand him omnivores, and those who are stronger than him carnivores, much to his mother's amusment.

**~o0o~**

Kazumi shook her tears away and looked at her son. "Ne Kyou-kun," she called. Kyouya looked at her and she said, "Do you remember what dad told you in that letter?"

He nodded before answering, "He ask me to protect this city and its peace."

"Right. Shouldn't you be protecting the other kids? So that the bullies would be afraid to do it again?"

Kyouya thought about this and said, "I guess so."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get those bullies now so they won't disrupt the peace any longer."

He brightened up at these and smiled softly to his mom. He nodded and went outside to find those damn herbivores. Kazumi watched him in amusement and sorrow then said to herself, "My little skylark is growing up."

Then she went outside and looked at the sky before saying, "Don't you think so, Masanori?"

The wind blew her hair as if agreeing with her and she went inside to start her cooking.

_**- - - Flash Back Ends - -**_** -**

Hibari closed his eyes as his past memories flooded his mind. His trance was stopped when Reborn suddenly said, "Do not be afraid to love again. Your far more stronger than you know and it will be doubled once you have someone you really wanted to protect."

Hibari opened his eyes and smirked, "That goes without saying."

Now it's Reborn turn to smirk. He bowed his head and said, "So what are you gonna do?"

Hibari got up and put on his jacket before looking at the sun arcobaleno. The he said, "I'm going to get back what's mine."

Reborn's smirk grew wider and said, "As expected of the aloof and possessive cloud."

Hibari reached out for his phone and dialed Kusakabe's number. After the first ring Kusakabe picked up and said, "Kyou san! Is there a problem?"

"None. I want you to take over for a while. I want to be the one to guard the damn pineapple herbivore."

Kusakabe tensed at what could happen in the hospital and said, "As you wish and Kyou-san -"

"Yes?" Hibari asked impatiently. "Dokuro Chrome is also here."

Hibari sighed and said, "Who gave her permission to ditch school?"

"W-Well, Sawada-san could be really convincing and, and-"

"Enough. Get back here now." he said. Oh the things that that herbivore could do. "Yes Kyou-san!" he said immediately cutting the line to head back. Hibari put his phone back to his pocket. faced Reborn and said, "Leave."

"No need to be bossy. I'm already on my way."

With that, they both made their way to the brunette's location with two different reasons.

* * *

**Chapter 3 finally done!**

**I'm so so sorry for not updating for so long. But anyway, here's the new chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible. I want to at least finish half of my story once the year ends. **

**Thank You for your reviews: **

codenumber6, Iwataki, Final Syai Lunar Generation, and Code-00

**Thank You for putting this in you favorite stories: **

13animenurd13, , ChibitaliaxHRE, Code-00, Ezrudine-Rikamie2, IceFlire Blader, Jade36963, Mukuro-chi, Saskue's-Killer112, SkyDecimo27, ben4Kevin, codenumber6, demonsLOver, eroxouji, kamami, and zero-amu

**Thank You for following this story: **

, ChibitaliaxHRE, Code-00, Ezrudine-Rikamie2 , Final Syai Lunar Generation, FoxBlood, Iwataki, KitsuneNaru, Kiyomi di Vongola, Kyurengo, Mischievously, Mukuro-Chi, NekoTasha, Nemii, Saskue's-Killer112, Shadowimage, SkyDecimo27, The Neo Productions, Tsunayoshi 4 ever, ben4kevin, codenumber6, comatose-tomato, flyingchibisuke, kamami, mangopudding, mi-chan94, scarlet-love28, yukichanaru, and zero-amu

**I'm really sorry I hadn't thanked the others before! I'm really new to this profile so I didn't know how to know who's reading this besides the reviews. I just got it yesterday! Please Forgive me... :'( **

**and Please Review :))**


End file.
